A Horrible Past, A Regained Future
by stand alone complex
Summary: Inuyasha has crushed Kagome's feelings for the last time. talking doesn't work, so she runs away. 6 years have seperated them, with a lurking evil coming. InuXKag. cussing & violence. present day.
1. The real problem

Hello there! I had just come out with my dream story! It's kind of dark in the begging, but read on! It's pretty good! Oh by the way, Kagome 16, Inuyasha17, Kikyo 16, Sango and Miroku 16.

**Disclaimer: LOOK! I DO NOT own anything…(cries) except the plot…OH WELL! So don't sue me please! Love you all!**

**_A Horrible Past, A Regained Future _**

Chapter 1

Inuyasha betrayed her AGAIN. Not really betrayed her but did something he knew she HATED. She didn't know what exactly was going on; she rushed out of there before she could hear, or see anything. She loved Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure if he loved her. They weren't together, but Kagome hoped they would be someday.

Kikyo had been Kagome's worst enemy ever since 1st grade. Kagome and Kikyo looked a lot alike but weren't related. Kagome had wanted to be friends, but Kikyo had some grudge against her that Kagome STILL can't understand. Anyway, as they grew up, Kikyo became prep and made Kagome's life a living hell. Kagome, on the other hand, became a rocker/Goth she met a friend in 4th grade named Inuyasha.

Since he was the new kid, and Kagome didn't have any friends, she decided to show him the ropes. They became fast friends and Inuyasha became a rocker. By that time, Kikyo had come and began to turn Inuyasha prep in the 6th grade. Kagome tried to stop it and helped a little. Thus, he became a poser. He was twisted between worlds: Kagome and Kikyo.

Rumors had spurted in Jr. High that Inuyasha was going out with Kikyo and Kagome. He had already started to like Kikyo and asked her out. They had an on and off relationship so on their 'off time' Inu would hang with Kagome and her group of friends. During all of this, Kagome began to like him. She made her opinion about Kikyo and her feelings toward Inuyasha very clear and Inuyasha was SUPPOSED to understand that. He didn't and ended up crushing Kagome's heart into a million pieces, over and over and over again.

Anyway, Inuyasha had gone to supposedly 'talk' with Kikyo. While Kagome was hanging around, bored, she saw Inuyasha talk to Kikyo and Kikyo was smiling. She heard her name being mentioned. Suddenly Kikyo hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back. They looked at each other and began to go in for a kiss. Before Kagome could see anymore, she blotted off. Now, she's on the floor of her room crying her eyes out.

Anger, frustration, love, hurt, and betrayal… all these emotions and more ran through her. Every time she thought about what Inuyasha did to her and how many times he had done it, a whole new wave of tears flew by. There was way too much emotion to hide. She brought out her black notebook and pen and began to write.

'PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! I'm trapped in a world of pain and I can't find a way out! There's no more air and my only lifeline has just broke off.' She wrote, her tears staining her journal pages. ' There's no one here to help me and even if there was, I don't think they would help. I'm left here…all alone… Inuyasha has crushed my feelings again and again. I can't stand the only thing I love in this world is hurting me like this.' Her body was no hacking with sobs. She could cry no more. She had used up all her tears. 'My tears were wasted on something that didn't deserve them. I can't believe I can be so stupid as to give my heart to someone that will just throw it away! It hurts so much. There's too much pain, anger, confusion…. I can't handle it all. It's all to overwhelming.'

She looked into her mirror and cringed at what she saw. She had been crying so much that her black mascara and eyeliner were running. Her cheeks were red and so were her eyes. She touched one of the tears that had managed to escape from her. She glared at the mirror and then threw a rock at it and broke the mirror. She grabbed her notebook and started furiously writing.

' I'm sick of this! I'm sick of all this crying and self-pity! I hate feeling so weak and vulnerable! My tears are not going to be shed like this anymore! My tears are not going to be WASTED on useless causes or people! I deserve better than this! NO MORE! I'm going to tell Inuyasha everything. How he's made me feel, how many gallons of water I've cried for his sake, how many times I thought about cutting myself or committing suicide, and anything else! I can't hold this in anymore!' After she was done, she threw the notebook across the room to the other side of the room and it hit the wall with a loud "THUD". It has slid to the floor.

Kagome sat there and panted, looking at her notebook; then to the hole in the wall caused by her notebook.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered her black bangs with blood red tips shielded her face. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me hurt so bad? I guess I now know where your trust lies...Not with me…" she whispered. She looked up at her black and silver ceiling, thinking a little bit. Soon after, she got up, and went to bed.

Kagome got up the next morning and did her normal routine. She put on black pants with suds, chains, and pockets on them with a black shirt that said ' I hear voices and they don't like you…' in dripping blood letters. She grabbed her backpack, skateboard, and shoes and skated out the door towards her school.

When she arrived she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha talking; and her group of friends, Sango and Miroku, waiting for her.

"Hey Kags…" Sango began to say. She saw the determined look and the fixed glare set on Kikyo's back. Sango backed off and watched as Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Something's going to go down in a couple of seconds." Miroku said, looking at the scene that was unfolding. Sango nodded and watched with Miroku.

000000with Kagome000000

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little uncertain. He glanced at her.

"Yea?" Inuyasha said. He sounded bored and was looking at his claws.

" I wanted to talk to you in," she looked around, "private." He chuckled.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my friends." He said. Kagome stared wide-eyed. Did he just say, 'my friends'! When did this happen!

"Look you pathetic little wanna be," Kikyo said, " Inu-baby doesn't have to talk to the likes of you. He IS better than u after all." Kikyo snobbishly chuckled. Now, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were starting wide-eyed at Kikyo. They knew what was coming up. Kagome was already pissed off and Kikyo just pushed her off the deep end.

"KIKYO! You snobbish little bitch! How dare you say he's better than me! He's not better than me and I'm no better than him! You're the wanna be! Not me! I have never ever hit you once, not even when I had a damn good reason to and I didn't slap the shit out of you then! Now it's payback!" Kagome screamed.

"You think you can take me?" Kikyo asked. Kagome snickered a little bit.

"HELL YA! I know I can take you!" Kagome screamed and punched Kikyo in the stomach. "Remember Kikyo, no magical powers." Kagome smirked. Kikyo cringed.

Kikyo attempted to do a bitch slap to Kagome, but Kagome dodged and kicked Kikyo in the knee. Kikyo kept attempting hard and easy moves to impress Inuyasha, but Kagome beat her at her own game. Later on, Kikyo decided to use her powers.

"SPIRIT SHEILD!" Kikyo yelled. A light blue disc formed in front of her. Kagome flew off from impact.

"Hey! No powers! If you want to play that way, FINE WITH ME! SPRIRIT BALL!" Kagome yelled and a ball formed out of her hand with black and red spirit energy surrounding it flew towards Kikyo's barrier and broke it. Kikyo flew back and passed out.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and the others. "Inuyasha, I'll ask you one more time. Can we talk privately?" She turned to his lackeys, " If any of you care to disagree, you will end up like her," She pointed to Kikyo, "or worse. Now move or be moved!" She yelled, causing all of them to jump and start going away. Having a very slight idea about what was going to happen, Inuyasha tried to avoid the inevitable by sneaking away. "Inuyasha you can't escape this time." She said, her voice totally void of emotion. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her and examined her.

'Damn Kagome…' Even in his head he couldn't of thought of things to say to her. She looked at him, her eyes having this far away look in them, like she was having some kind of flashback.

"Why?" She asked simply. He blinked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. I want to know why! Why in the hell did you abandon me all those times! Why every time you and that bitch over there got together, Kagome suddenly became 'nobody'? Why did you HURT me like that Inuyasha? I cared for you and all you kept doing was crushing my feelings OVER AND OVER again!" She yelled as her body shook with rage. Inuyasha blinked. "DAMN IT! ARE YOU DEAF!" She screamed.

"No I'm not so stop yelling already!" He said and sighed. "Come on. Follow me." He said and started walking. Kagome followed silently, knowing full well where they were going. In the off stages when Kikyo and Inuyasha weren't together, Kagome and Inuyasha had always gone to this one field, that was in the back of they're school. It was they're little spot and no one knew about except those two and Sango and Miroku. The clearing was surrounded in trees, and there was this HUGE tree in the middle of it, perfect for climbing. The two reached the tree and Inuyasha jumped on a limb, while Kagome used her powers to fuel her jump into a limb right across from Inuyasha. Once settled, they sat in an awkward silence; which Kagome promptly broke.

"So? Can I get an answer?" She asked, unusually calm looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed once again, gazing upwards.

" Kagome… To be perfectly honest with you, I don't know what to say…" He trailed off. Kagome stared intently at him, still awaiting an answer. " I guess that I got caught up in the meaning, the feeling of importance. When I was with Kikyo, I was top dog, (A/N: ha, ha…pun.) everyone wanted to be my friend and I was finally one of the popular people." He said, trying to come up with a good answer.

"So you didn't feel important when you were with us? You were as much loved as anybody." Kagome said.

"N-no it's not t-that! Its…its…Damn, I don't know what it was. Maybe it was all the girls flocking me, I don't know. I'm a guy, I can't resist girls flocking me! Now that I think about it, I had always unconsciously thought as you guys as my 'plan B' friends. When anything went wrong, you were always behind me. Which was very wrong, on so many counts. The people in the group now only accept me because I'm with Kikyo, but you guys accepted me because, well, why did you accept me? I'm a half bred, a traitor, and lord knows what else!" He said, distressed.

"We accepted you because of who you were. You were lonely and so was I. Two lonely people make a great friendship. I never cared what you were. And I'm damn sure Miroku and Sango don't give a damn either. I'm only concerned about who you are. And people can always change." She said giving a small smile. "But you still didn't answer the other half. You answered the 'why you ignored us' question but how about the 'crushing Kagome's feeling's' question?" She asked, the small smile quickly vanishing.

"I didn't know you hurt like-" He tried.

"Bull shit." She said.

"I didn't pay attention to you. Since I was with Kikyo, nothing really mattered anymore." He said ashamed. 'Damn she always could make me confess!' he thought. " I knew that you liked me, and frankly, I liked you too. I was to content on getting back into the 'in' crowd to actually gather the guts to ask you out though. One tracked mind, I guess. Kagome, I'm sorry. And I mean really, really sorry. The thought of what I did make me want to puke." He said looking at the grass below.

"Inuyasha, you could always have two groups of friends. You never had to just pick one. Its not like I would hate you forever for being friends with a bunch of Back-stabbing, snobby, good-for-nothing, preps. Now for my second to last question." She said and took a deep breath. "Yesterday, when you were going to go talk to Kikyo, I was watching. She hugged you, and you hugged her back. I saw you go in for a kiss but I left before actual contact was made. That was really the whole meaning of this. I want to know why you did that." She said, eyes downcast. Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, totally confused. When he went to talk with Kikyo, he actually talked. There was no hugging involved! Not even a kiss! There was strictly talk! He made sure of that! Inuyasha had done some low things before but he wouldn't do that.

"You heard me." Kagome said with venom in her words.

" I have no clue what you're talking about! I didn't hug her when I went to talk to her! Not even KISS her! Plus, I talked to her WAY after you left school! I had detention AND clean up duty!" He tried to explain.

"I saw you…" She mumbled.

"Kagome you have to believe me! I didn't do it! I swear! We actually had a fight when I talked to her! There was no hugging involved!" He really needed to get this through her head.

"I saw you Inuyasha…" She mumbled again, tears filling her eyes.

"It couldn't have been me! I know it, I know I don't act like your still my friend but I still wouldn't purposely do something like that!" He yelled again

"INUYASHA I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU WITH HER! I can't bring myself to believe that it happened but it did…" She yelled and jumped down from the tree. Inuyasha could smell her salty tears streaking down her face. "One more question Inuyasha, whose side are you on? Us or them?" She asked. She used her infamous quote: 'whose side are you on? Us or them?' It was from a song she wrote. Inuyasha stared after her as she ran away. That was it, after she asked that question, there was officially no hope left. Registering what happened, he broke down in tears. Right then and there, he had just lost his first and only true friend. Did she really expect him to choose? Did she know how difficult that was? Kagome had just run away, and catching her would be a hell of a job. But he was going to do it; he had to do it. But first, he had to talk to Kikyo about whom she was with when Kagome was watching. Jumping down from the tree, He started his way toward campus. His eyes were blank the rest of the day. Until, that is, he ran into Kikyo at the end of it.

"Kikyo we seriously need to talk. NOW." He said interrupting some kind of speech she was doing on her nails to her unexcited fan club. Kikyo looked at him for a minute and then followed.

They went to the front of the school and sat on a bench far away for the others. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and Kikyo looked around confused. "So what do you need?" She asked.

"I had a talk with Kagome today…" He started off. Kikyo looked at him and held back a laugh.

"Psh! Is THAT all?" She said with a roll of her eyes.

" No it isn't. Remember the day I talked to you? Well she said that it was earlier and that you hugged me and we…kissed." He said almost disgusted.

"Oh! So it worked! Great! That was Naraku and I! I had him turn into you for a while and we put on a great show! Naraku knew Kagome was around there so we basically put on an act saying that Kagome is a looser and you want to be with me! Now that Kagome slut is off your back and we can finally be together peacefully! Man what a stupid how-bag!" She stupidly confessed. Inuyasha stared at her, his golden eyes slowly turning red. (A/N: You should ALL know what happens next!) "Inuyasha…?" Kikyo asked getting the feeling something bad was about to happen. His head came down so his bangs covered his face. She noticed his fangs and claws get bigger every sentence.

"You just destroyed whatever ties I had to Kagome. Kagome hates me now because of your stupid ass! I hate you now! Kagome was my only TRUE friend in this whole fucking world and YOU just ran her off! Sure I did some dumb shit but we coulda worked that out! But the damage you just did is unfixable! She'll NEVER believe this! And it's your fault!" He growled/yelled. A maniacal laugher escaped his lips as he brought his head up, revealing blood red eyes and blue pupils. Kikyo scooted back a bit.

"Inuyasha… are you ok? Don't look at me like that!" she said officially freaked out. She had never seen Inuyasha like this before. Yet, Kagome had and knew how to calm him down instantly…he would remember that when he was killing her. Kikyo jumped out from the bench and formed a bow and arrow in her hands. "Inuyasha I don't wanna hurt you!" She said, maybe pleading for her life would save her…? Nope! Inuyasha chuckled darkly as she fired an arrow.

" But I want to." He said as his claws sliced throw the arrow. She sent spirit bolts at him, Spirit arrows, spirit anything and everything! Her shields were hardly enough to protect herself from Inuyasha's new form. "Enough play time. Time for you to die!" He yelled, rage in his attack. He sliced throw her form, blood spattering everywhere. His body almost gave out as he fell back on to the bench. His blood red eyes turned back to their pure, honey gold color. His breath was ragged as he looked upon his work. Who knew he had so much power in him. Inuyasha didn't regret what he did; she had ruined a lot of people's lives today. Getting up, he struggled to get home and get the smell of the slut's blood off him. As soon as he was cleaned up, he went to bed.

The next day when he went to school however, Kagome wasn't there. Neither were Sango and Miroku. Naraku went away too. They weren't there the next day, or the next. They all had disappeared, some say they died. Some went as far to say as aliens abducted them. Inuyasha didn't know why they got up and left, he needed to talk to Kagome. He went by her house; her job, everywhere and no one knew where she went. He had spent many, many months crying for her to return but she never did. He vowed to get her back.

He didn't see her again till six years later….

000000End chapter000000

SO, WHAT'D YA THINK! It actually came from another part of a story that I was writing but discarded this part…glad I kept it. Sorry if I used big words, I was trying to sound professional… Please tell me what you think and if its good or not! I would love to continue this! But I need some encouragement! Thanks! Oh and if your new to my writings, please read my other fanfics! Thanks!

Stand Alone Complex


	2. Nightmares and Visions

Hey guys…well I'm back for another installment. Hope you like it and sorry it took so long. AHPARF #2!

_**Nightmares and Visions **_

A 22-year-old Kagome jolted up screaming. Her long black hair was now dyed with blue stripes and was currently all over her face, back and pillow. The red tips were changed to silver tips. She panted, her brown eyes darting around her moon bathed room for anyone who might be there. She sighed and flopped back down, and closed her eyes. Another nightmare had plagued her thoughts.

Here she was, in the boondocks of the United States, Washington State, hoping to get away from everything that was going on back at her old home, back in Florida. Memories of back then still haunted her to this day, causing her life to slowly get worse; but today, today just took the cake.

She glanced at the clock, it reading 5 am. She gave a small smile and heaved herself up off the bed. Not bothering to turn on the light, she pulled out black sweat pants with a black sports bra and put a maroon sweatshirt over it. She took her long hair and pulled into a messy bun. She put on black sketchers and quietly snuck past Miroku and Sango's rooms and out the door. Closing the door quietly behind her, she breathed in the fresh scent of pine and began her walk to the gym. She did this every time she had one of those nightmares. Every time she did, a lot of anger and bitterness came out and if she didn't find a way to let it out, it would kill her. Her powers would go all out of control and eventually eat away at her.

Ironically, those nightmares came almost every night. Kagome would continuously wake the gym owner, Mr. King, to let her in claiming that it was an emergency. After about a month of this, Mr. King gave her the key to it, saying that she was welcome anytime, day or night. Taking out the key, she unlocked the gym door and stepped in quietly. Turning on the light, Kagome went over to the punching bag and took off her coat, getting in position.

"Left, right, left, right, kick, dodge. Left, right, left, left, right, dodge, kick, kick, left…" she muttered, feeling her muscles flex. From doing this every morning, she had gotten muscle stature. Her arms were well fit as well as a nicely toned stomach, showing the outline of a four pack. She had tape wrapped around her knuckles and hands because they were bruised from the continuous work on the punching bag. After about an hour she stopped and took a breather. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she grabbed some water and sat down.

" Kagome…? What are you doing here this early?" A mans voice asked. Kagome looked up and saw a man with blue hair that went down to his shoulders, tied up in a low ponytail. He had a black under armor tank top on and black baggy sweat pants. He had soft golden eyes and one blue streak on both his cheeks and a blue teardrop on his head. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder and black shoes on. He was half water demon.

"Oh! Hey Kirk. I'm always here this early. What are you doing here?" She asked, getting up.

"Woke up and I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I came here." He said and looked at the boxing ring in the middle of the gym. "You wanna box?" He asked, picking up gloves. Kagome nodded and picked up a pair of black ones that had her name in neon green, Japanese letters on the back of each glove. Tying tape around the back of them, she stepped into the ring. Kirk grabbed the cherry red ones that had a white cherry on the back and stepped into the ring.

"Go." Kagome said and started her ongoing assault upon Kirk. Keeping her left hand in front of her face, and her right hand throwing punches. She switched up hands every once in a while, each getting a work out. She threw a right underhand punch, aiming for Kirk's stomach. Kirk quickly jumped out of the way and threw one at Kagome, hitting her square in the chest, and her flying back into the ropes. Grunting, she got back up and attacked him again, this time sending punches at his rib cage and arms. Once he was used to the torso shots, she did a surprise hit to his face, which landed right on his cheek. He stepped back a little, rubbing his cheek. He threw a punch to her face also, which she blocked.

Soon, more people wandered in and began cheering. Neither Kagome nor Kirk was in terribly bad shape so they fought harder to please the crowds. During this, Mr. King walked in and chuckled lightly. Seeing Kagome fight made him all warm and fuzzy inside. She had true potential. Walking over to the ring he put his hands on it.

" OK CHILDREN! This is all very entertaining and all, but other people want to box, too. So get off." He said, laughing. Kagome and Kirk stopped and stared and him. Kagome spit out her mouthpiece.

" Damn! It was just getting good too! Mean old man!" She said, shaking her fist at him.

"Good game Kirk. We're not done here…" she said as she knocked his glove with hers and fake glared at him.

"I'll make sure of that…Kagome." He said, fake glaring at her also. She chuckled and wiped some stray spit from her mouth as Kirk helped her off the ring.

" Well… I have to go meditate…I'll see ya in about a hour." Kagome said taking off her gloves and wiped her face, starting to walk away. A voice called out.

" Meditate? Why do you need to do that?" it said. Kagome chucked darkly and held up her hand, which now had a red and black energy emitting off of it. She stared at a bulky human with dark hair and dark eyes, the voice.

" If I don't meditate…" She pointed at a stray stack of wood in the corner and it blew up in a burst of blue flames. She turned around and started walking away. "That'll happen to everything and everyone." Kagome could feel his eyes staring at her as she went into a silent black room.

Sitting down on the floor in the middle of the room, she crossed her legs and put the back of her hands on her knees, her palms facing toward the ceiling. Her eyes turned from a creamy brown to a bright, metallic blue covering both her entire eyes. The light almost illuminated the entire room. The same black and red energy emitted from her palms was growing and shrinking. Her body started to lift, as her eyes grew brighter. She was about three feet up in the air when she started chanting.

"The calming wind, the howling betrayal, the breaking glass, cries away. Show me the vision. Tell me the truth. Of what is to happen…" She chanted. Her eyes widened as she was pushed into a vision.

_:Vision sequence:_

_Her house was almost destroyed. Only a few boards were what were left of the once gorgeous home. Sango and Miroku were outside of it, fighting this huge demon. The demon had the mask of a baboon _(guess who) _and had tons of tentacles sticking out from under its costume. One came out and came toward Sango, and she held up her boomerang. But it sent her flying up against a tree and she passed out. Miroku made a move to go to her but was quickly stopped by the on coming demon. Dodging a tentacle, Miroku tried to suck him into his wind tunnel. These bug things that looked like deranged bees came out from behind the demon and were sucked into Miroku's void, causing him to become paralyzed. Kagome heard Miroku say he couldn't move. _

_:End Vision Sequence: _

Kagome's eyes went back to that glowing light blue color as she chanted again. " Is that all I can see is it present or future?" She chanted. Nothing came. Kagome let out a breath.

"Regain my power, renew my strength, let me help my friends, and give a final rest.  
Defeat the demon, old things unite, under the darkness hides that final… piece." She said as she was thrown out of her trance. Breathing heavily, she darted out of the room and grabbed her coat.

You see; Kagome's visions weren't like normal visions. When she had visions, they were never good. Someone always died, or someone always got hurt or something got destroyed. It always meant pain for Kagome and her makeshift family. Always. And this one was just like the rest. As she ran out the building, Kirk stopped her.

"Hey Kagome where ya going so quick?" Kirk asked, lifting weights.

"I don't want munchkins around my house!" Kagome lied and ran out the door.

As Kagome arrived around her bits of a house, the vision was starting to play. Sango was passed out leaning up against the tree and Miroku was just about to try to suck up the demon.

"Miroku stop! FIRE SPIRIT!" Kagome yelled and threw a spirit fireball at it. Since the attack had some kind of spirit energy, the demon was affected.

"_Are you Kagome…? The deadly priestess I've heard so much about…?_" Came his sickly sweet voice. The voice was so…deadly it sent shivers down her spine. She gulped.

"IT DEPENDS! Who's looking for her?" She answered bravely, even though she felt like running and hiding under a rock. Man this guy seemed vicious.

"_ I am Naraku; killer of demons and men, ruler of hell. I have come searching for Kagome to seek her help._" He said, smiling wickedly, she quirked an eyebrow.

"I am she. What do you want?" She yelled. That name…it seemed really familiar to her. She didn't know where it came from, but she defiantly new it.

" _I need your power to open the thousand year old seal of Camrook. If you do, I will obtain power far beyond your comprehension to take over the world! And you, Kagome, will rule right beside me as my Queen._" He said, that creepy smile making his way onto his face once again. Kagome snarled. Oh great, another 'take over the world' type.

"Well. Your offer is very…inviting… but I'm going to have to turn it down. Your going find some other willing priestess to help you out on your little noble quest." She said glaring at him.

"_Are you sure you're going to turn down my offer?_" He asked with a deadly gleam in his eye. Kagome nodded indefinably.

" Yep. Now take a hike, and a flying leap off a cliff." She said.

" _So be it, but beware, I'm not done with you yet. Farewell…for now._" He said and spread his arms out, a mighty wave of dark energy came forth and seeming to cut everything down in its wake.

"MIROKU! GET NEAR SANGO AND HELP ME PUT UP A BARRIER! SPIRIT STOPPER!" She yelled. Miroku came up next to her and huddled next to the tree with Sango in the middle. Facing out ward, Miroku put up his staff and Kagome put up her hands forming a very strong barrier.

Once the mighty wave had passed, all that was left was rubble. The barrier still remanded, but tons of rubble was stashed on top. Pushing it off, they put Sango in a safe place, while surveying the damage.

" Trashed. There's nothing left of the house. Our stuff is still in it though, if you don't count it being battered and dirty. How was the search?" Kagome asked, kicking a board.

" Nothing. I found the kitchen sink but I don't think that has much value." Miroku said, looking at the ground. A slight moan was heard. "Sango!" Miroku yelled and dashed over to her.

" Sango…? Sango can you hear me?" Miroku said softly as Sango rubbed her head.

"Yes I can hear you! Stop yelling! Ah…my head…" She cried. Miroku stared at her.

"But I wasn't…" He said as Sango flung herself into him, crying.

"Miroku, Kagome… I'm glad you're all right. Kagome, tell me, did you see this happen." Kagome nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately…but not this far. We have to get this Naraku guy. Apparently this 'Seal of Camrook' is really important…and should stay closed. But the three of us aren't strong enough to defeat him. We need one more person." Kagome said leaning against a tree trunk, closing her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes to not be able to see anything. She blinked a couple times and shook her head furiously. She heard Miroku's voice calling her and slowly fading away. Kagome eyes turned into that bright blue. Sango shook Miroku.

"Miroku! Her eyes…! Look at her eyes! Is she having another vision?" She asked, lightly shaking Kagome's body that had fallen to the ground.

"I bet so. Lets not disturb her. Who knows what might happen if her body's moved." He said as they waited.

_:Vision Sequence:_

_A young baby no older than a couple months lay in a silk crib, its cries rattling the night. A tall man with jet black hair that went down to his shoulders and bangs that went a little past his eyebrows stood with bright chocolate brown eyes wearing a black trench coat and black jeans. A woman stood next to him with long, black hair that went down to her knees and light blue sparkling eyes. She had a black halter top with a black trench coat over that and black baggy jeans. In the woman's hands was a sparkling jewel, the glow from it illuminating the room. _

_  
" The sacred jewel…" The woman started, clutching the jewel. "is out, Talon. What are we supposed to do now? Thousands of demons are going to be after her, and the jewel! Our baby's going to get eaten!" She said, tears brimming her eyes. _

_  
" Don't worry Megumi. We'll figure something out, I promise. But for right now, we must run with Kagome and find somewhere to seal the jewel. As for the demons, I'll handle them." Talon said, wrapping his arm around Megumi. With his free hand, he picked up the baby girl, pulling his coat over her to keep warm. He turned to his wife. "Lets go." He said and she nodded. _

_  
The couple was in front of a small cave in a desert. Looking down at Megumi, Talon handed her the baby and they traveled into it. Upon reaching the destination deep inside the cave, he set the sacred jewel inside a nook in the wall and covered it up with mud. Talon and Megumi got down on one knee and said a chant. _

_  
"We set a seal, far and wide, for no one can find this jewel of ours. Jewel of destruction, jewel of chaos, let this jewel stay secret for no one can find. Cover mud with stone and water with mud. For every demon, for every corrupt human searching, nothing shall they find, this jewel of ours. Only the heir to our blood and power be able to break this hex." They both said and set they're hands on the floor, a red beam coming from Megumi's hands and a black beam from Talon's. The current lifted into the nook and sealed it. Picking up the child, they ran out of the cave and sealed its aura. Talon took a stone and scratched on the side of the opening in big rugged letters 'Thousand…Seal of Camrook.' _

_:End Vision Sequence:_

_:Vision Sequence: _

_A blue sphere appeared next to a silver-haired man with dog-ears. The blue sphere was glowing and had a presence of a dead soul about it._

_"Inuyasha…" its scratchy whisper voice said, " My master has had a vision…" it said, glowing brighter._

_"And this would be?" Inuyasha said, his uncaring and cold voice rattling the sphere._

_"The sacred jewel…" It began._

_"The sacred jewel? You mean the one that appeared and disappeared 22 years ago?" He asked, becoming concerned._

_" Yes…someone is after it. My master is very concerned. The one after it's name is Naraku." It said, glowing brighter again._

_"Naraku…?" He said, unsure._

_" Yes. I must go." It said, starting to flutter off._

_"By the way, tell your master I don't appreciate these little spirit visits. Tell them to fuck off." Inuyasha said, turning his back._

_:End Vision Sequence:_

Kagome awoke from her visions, screaming. Her friends rushed to her side, stabilizing her as she tried to stand up. After collecting her balance and breath, she leaned up against a tree. A growl came from deep inside her throat, causing Sango and Miroku to back off a little. She glared daggers from the ground beneath her.

"Inuyasha…" She growled out.

" AH HA!" Sango cried out, "You said we needed one more person right! Inuyasha is the one to do it! He's strong! He's ruthless! He can do it!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked at her like she grew another head.

"SANGO! ARE YOU CRAZY! NO! NO, NO, NO! I understand the last person probably needs to be a demon but come on! Koga! We could get Koga! Or Kirk! Oh yes, Kirk can do some damage but WHY Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Because. First of all, if we get Koga, we would have a bunch of smelly wolfs following us around and personally, I don't want to smell like WOLF! Second, Kirk can only do his cool water crap if he's around WATER! Probably, most of the time, we won't be AROUND water! So there's no room for his water crap." Sango said rationally.

"Inuyasha is our only logical option. He doesn't need water to his stuff, he doesn't have wolves for lackeys, he's not evil," Miroku was cut off.

"Yes he is." Kagome interrupted.

"No he isn't. And he's stronger than shit. With him on our team, we'll be unstoppable." Miroku said. Kagome huffed.

" The day I cooperate with him is the day pigs fly, hell freezes over, heaven turns into a casino, and Washington doesn't rain for a year!" Kagome yelled. (A/N: that's one hell of a way to say no, isn't it?)

" Kagome… It's been six years. Isn't that long enough to hold a grudge?" Sango asked.

"When you still have nightmares about it, I don't think it is. When you wake up crying and screaming every night, I don't think it's long enough. When you see his face in visions and dreams and instantly start freezing up and starting to cry, I don't think so. When your OWN POWERS go against YOUR will and CONTACT him through dreams subconsciously, I DEFINATLY don't think it's long enough. Do you?" Kagome said, her eyes looking particularly empty.

"Kagome… Well we probably won't be around him for that long I mean, I couldn't be that bad right?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Wrong. I just had two visions, both linking some way or another to the thousand-year-old seal of Camrook. The first one had my dad, my mom and me in it. I was very young and the Sacred Jewel came out of me. They ran away, fearing the demon's that would take hold of the jewel and me. They ran to the desert and entered a cave, sealing the sacred jewel in it and putting a spell on it that only I can undo. On the way out, my dad wrote 'Thousand seal of Camrook'. Somehow, the seal is breaking and that's why that guy needs my help. The next vision had a spirit ball thing talking to Inuyasha. It said its master sent it and told Inuyasha about it for whatever reason. He seemed pretty concerned…and cold…" She added quietly, "We have to help keep it pure... According to what my mom told me way back when, it's literally a part of me and contains unimaginable power. Damn…we're in deep shit if he gets a hold of it." Kagome said,

000000scene change000000

Inuyasha sat on his back porch and sighed. Six years…six years since Kagome had just got up and left. Six years since that last whole part of him hit the dust. After she left, high school had been a bitch! At the time he thought that maybe, under mysterious circumstances that if Kagome went away he could just stay with Kikyo and everything would be all right. Oh no, everything would NOT be all right. You see no one talked about Kagome and Inuyasha when she was here. Simply because they knew Kagome would kick their ass to the next millennium. But since Kagome wasn't here, Inuyasha was free game. No one knew Inuyasha could kick serious ass. How? Because all he had to do most of the time was punch someone. Nothing special. But oh, when Kagome left, some serious ass had to be kicked.

Crazy rumors swarmed around later that Inuyasha KILLED Kagome, that Kikyo killed Kagome then killed herself, that Kagome died, that a bear ate Kagome; Kagome got pregnant by Inuyasha and Inuyasha refused to accept the baby so she moved away. He had to set some people straight and finish some battles.

This one guy had to go to Africa for whatever reason and everyone thought Inuyasha killed him. From that point on, he stayed pretty distant and by himself, waiting for that day Kagome would come back and save him from his nightmare. He hardly had any friends, not much of a social life, and life basically sucked because of the rumors. He was actually called in to the police office because one of the officer's kids was a student at his school. College was over which; he'd taken running start and finished early. He had nothing else to do. Sadly, his reputation still precedes him; only the brave approached him. Yea, life sucked. On top of that, this weird spirit ball kept coming to him that reeked of death saying that its 'master' had something to tell him or something. Sometimes, it just lurked around his house. He had killed some of them.

Not having many social encounters, or good ones at least, Inuyasha had become cold and uncaring. His whole attitude has basically been 'fuck you, leave me alone' to anyone. If he didn't have the little friends he had, his heart would have just frozen over. The only thing that kept a little piece of his heart warm and inviting was the hope that Kagome would return. But even that part was starting to dull down.

Inuyasha sat on his porch with black baggy shorts on, and a red muscle shirt that showed his cool red and black boxers. Hiding his ears, he had a black hat pushed to the side and black vans. He stood up and jumped in a nearby tree and settled in, closing his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep until a scratchy whisper-like voice called to him.

"Inuyasha…" it said, " My master has had a vision…" it said, glowing brighter.

"And this would be?" Inuyasha said, his uncaring and cold voice rattling the sphere.

"The sacred jewel…" It began. DAMN! That thing could never finish a sentence!

"The sacred jewel? You mean the one that appeared and disappeared 22 years ago?" He asked, becoming concerned.

" Yes…someone is after it. My master is very concerned. The one after it's name is Naraku." It said, glowing brighter again.

"Naraku…?" He said, unsure. He was sure he remembered that name somewhere.

" Yes. I must go." It said, starting to flutter off.

"By the way, tell your master I don't appreciate these little spirit visits. Tell them to fuck off." Inuyasha said, turning his back as he headed back to his tree. He settled in and slept…

_**?Dream Sequence?**_

**_Inuyasha stood in a dark room, surrounded by really strange things. On his left was his demon side, looking rapid as usual, and on the right was his human side, looking stubborn and weary. _**

**  
_"Were are we?" The half-demon Inuyasha asked. As they traveled down the hallway, pictures lit up, showing different pictures of his past._**

"_**Looks like the Hallway of memories." His human side answered. **_

"**_Useless. What good are memories when you're a demon?" The demon side said looking at one and laughing. He stopped mid-chuckle and stared at it. "Guys, look at this." He said. The other two wandered over and took a look. There was a plague over the picture saying the date. It was when Inuyasha was in 5th grade. It was a picture of Inuyasha in his deadly demon form, trying to kill Kagome. Kagome was fending him off best to her abilities. A drop down picture came down showing the next day. Kagome all beaten and bruised and the normal Inuyasha asking her what happened to her. He still remembers her telling him that she fell down some stairs. Inuyasha felt horrible. _**

_**The human Inuyasha dashed to another picture and looked at it. It was of him in his prep cloths in Jr. high with Kikyo while Kagome was in the corner crying with some people bullying her. **_

_**  
The normal Inuyasha ran to one and it was of him in his punk cloths dancing with Kagome at a dance thing. The demon Inuyasha looked at another one and it was of him and Kagome wrestling, Kagome pinning him. **_

"_**No…this isn't JUST a hallway of memories…its memories with Kagome." Normal Inuyasha said, looking at everything. His doggy ear flicked. "Hey, you guys. I hear crying coming from the end." He said and dashed toward the end. **_

"_**K-Ka-Kagome…"Human Inuyasha stuttered. At the end was a girl, black hair with blue highlights with silver tips and tear strained cheeks. The weird thing was, her eyes weren't normal. They were bright metallic blue and covered her whole eyes, like Kikyo's did. As all three Inuyashas approached Kagome, she slipped through a trap door and Inuyasha couldn't save her…**_

_**?End Dream Sequence? **_

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA! WAKE UP LAZY ASS!" a male voice called. Inuyasha grumbled and adjusted himself. The person picked up a rock and threw it. Landing square on the forehead of Inuyasha.

"What do you want Rolan?" Inuyasha grumbled. Turning over, he looked down seeing a neon green haired guy with neck length bangs and spiked hair. He was a snake demon, thus having silver like tint of scales that covered his body. They were so smooth that they looked like skin. He had neon green eyes that glowed a little. He had a black windbreaker jacket zipped down a little, showing a blue shirt and blue jeans on white shoes. He smiled, showing two long thin teeth, his fangs.

"What? Do I have to WANT something to be over here?" Rolan asked, slightly offended.

"I was in the middle of a dream ass wipe." Inuyasha answered, peeved. Rolan's eyes softened as he sighed.

" It was about HER again wasn't it?" He asked, jumping up into the tree. Inuyasha nodded.

"Seems like she was calling me somehow…but, hell. Who am I kidding? She's never going to want to see me again." Inuyasha said defeated.

"Never give up hope. Just keep hoping. She'll come." Rolan said and snuggled into the tree. "Mmmm…it's been a while since I fell asleep in a tree. This is comfy…" He said, starting to doze off.

"That's why I sleep here." Inuyasha answered.

000000scene change000000

"Ok, so it's settled. After we gather what's left of our junk, we head out back to Florida tomorrow." Sango said, picking up some of her clothes.

" Yes." Miroku agreed.

"Where is it where is it…" Kagome mumbled. "AH! There it is." She said as she picked up her black notebook that's been with her since the beginning. That was basically the only thing she REALLY had to find. Now that she found it, all she needs now were her pictures of her mother, father, and baby brother. Looking around the rubble of her room, she lifted up a part of a wall and under was all the stuff she wanted but couldn't find: her pictures, her favorite blanket and pillow, Ipod and CD player and CDs; as well as her art book and supplies. Hey! Her favorite black pen was in there too. Sure they were dirty, but at least they were safe. Stuffing that in a suitcase, she picked up stray articles of clothing lying around and thought.

'Too bad we won't be coming back. Oh well. I guess I was going to have to come in terms with my past some day…I never guessed it would be this soon though. Inuyasha, I hope your ready.' Kagome thought as Sango shouted for her to come on from the car. "This will be one hell of a ride." She muttered and did a quick look around, making sure they didn't leave anything. Picking up Foamy, her squirrel, she loaded her stuff in the car and they took off.

000000end chapter000000

Ok guys, I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been really lazy and so stuff has been slow. Thank you all for everyone that reviewed and waited, it means a lot. So here's the long awaited chapter, and next for those of you who like Radio Love, that one's up next in the updating line. And to make it clear for the Washington joke, I live there, so I can say stuff like that. Ha…I call it a Washingtonian joke. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy and PLEASE UPDATE! I want **_5 reviews _**before I update again; now for review replies.

darkangela231: Thanks! Here's your update and I hope you enjoy.

hp-fanfiction-hp: Shut up Inger. Thanks for the review.

  
young kagome: Hey didn't you review another one of my stories? Thanks for the review! And AWWWWWW! You're gonna make me cry! Thanks!

Ok guys. This is pathetic. THREE REVIEWS! I'm sooooo sad! So please review! Thanks! I give a special thanks to was made up for privacy) who emailed me and told me to get my ass in gear. That really motivated me, thanks!

Did I mention I need **_5 reviews _**to update? Thanks!


	3. Complicated

Ok…um. This is just going to be a little space filler kind of thing because I really, really wanted to put this song in. If you haven't guessed, it's 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy! This takes place on the actual plane ride.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the characters! SPARE ME! **

_Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is_

Kagome silently stared out the little porthole in the plane. Her thoughts had quickly wandered from leaving home, to facing her past. The same past she wished she never had to face again. But alas, here she is, on a plane, returning to her past. Also the same past, which featured Inuyasha, as it's main star and downfall. Crystal tears started to form at the thought of him, but she quickly wiped them away before any could come down.

_  
Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
_

_  
_She remembered one time, back in eighth grade. They had gotten into an argument.

**:flashback:**

"**Inuyasha, please don't do it. You'll regret it I know it." Kagome said, trying to control herself.**

**  
"Kagome! You're not my mom! I can hang out with whomever I want to! Stop being so controlling!" Inuyasha yelled. The same old Kikyo conversation again, one of the only subjects they disagreed on.**

"**I'm not saying you can't! I'm trying to look out for you! Inuyasha, she's a backstabbing bitch! She'll backstab you just like always and you'll come running back to me. Again and again, it'll keep going like that and you know I'm right!" Kagome yelled.**

"**Kagome! You don't know her like I know her! She's not like that! You just HATE the thought of loosing me to someone else! Why can't you put your past behind you already and give up! She's not as bad as you thought! Stop trying to make me look like a little PUPPY! I don't run back to anyone! I don't care what you say! You're just being a selfish little girl-" Inuyasha's ongoing assault upon Kagome's self esteem was quickly ended by Kagome's sobs. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Ok, ok! Lets stop fighting! I can't take it. I'm sorry…" She said as he returned the hug. **

**:End flashback:**

_  
I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become _

Kagome could recall so many times when it was just him and her in his car driving down the highway. It was just the real him, no imposter. He laughed with her many of the times, and also shared whatever they had too. Kagome had always pondered why those long rides stopped, why she had to loose her best friend. The real Inuyasha was actually a really nice guy, it was just when he was around the wrong people, the worst came out of him. A crystal tear slowly made its way down her cheek._  
_

_  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me  
_

_  
Tell me  
_

That wasn't the only thing she could recall. She couldn't forget all the other times, when she would watch him from a distance, seeing act like a fool. Hearing them make mean, heartbreaking remarks about her, and Inuyasha not doing a thing to do it. If anybody had said anything about Inuyasha, Kagome would have done something about it. So why couldn't Inuyasha return the favor?_  
_

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become

Why did he have to go and make things so complicated? It didn't have to like that. It really didn't. Seeing him act like he did just irked her to no end. Seeing him be so…unlike himself. It was heartbreaking for her. She remembered this time when he showed up at her house and eleven o'clock at night. He had just come from one of his outgoings' with Kikyo so of course, he was dressed the part: a pink and white-stripped shirt from Hollister and baggy faded, holy jeans and white basketball shoes on.

**:Flashback:**

"**Man, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, exhausted and frustrated. **

"**I was wondering if I could stay the night. My parents locked me out." He replied. She smirked and leaned against the doorframe. **

" **You know, you're not fooling anyone." She said simply. Inuyasha looked really confused.**

"**What?"**

"**You're not fooling anyone. It doesn't matter what you dress like. You could never be one of them. You can never totally make the transformation. Inuyasha, take off the preppy clothes. Its not you; at all." Kagome said, running a hand through her hair. Inuyasha looked down.**

"**Yea I know. I'm sorry…I-" He began.**

"**Don't worry about it. Come on it. You look exhausted." She said and let him in. **

**:End flashback:**

Kagome couldn't count how many times he had fallen and crawled right back to her. And every time, she let him right back. Why, because she loved him. She was willing to do anything for him.

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it_

Kagome couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she was. Letting him come back when he knew he didn't deserve it! Love didn't do anything accepts cause her misery and heartbreak. But yet, she felt drawn to him, she needed to be with him.

Kagome couldn't count how many times she thought to herself, 'he's never going to find he fakes it all…' It just wasn't him, so why would he try to change himself to get these certain group of assholes and bitches to like him? She would never know, that kind of logic was beyond her.

No, no, no...

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me

She just wished she could take a video camera, and tape all the shit he put her through. All his falls, fails, wishes, heartaches; all the things she did to try to support him. She wished she could show it to him, to show him what he was acting like. It was either that, or a giant mirror that lets you see deep in yourself and all the things you new about yourself or others that you didn't acknowledge. Since she didn't have such things, she would have to improvise. Just thinking about it made tears stream down her face in a rush of anger and sadness. It wasn't fair…it just wasn't fair.

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

"Why'd you have to make it so complicated? You know we both didn't deserve this. Did you ever figure out you fake it? Oh Inuyasha…" She mumbled to herself. Wiping her tears did nothing but cause more to run. Eventually she gave up and put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands and just cried. Cried for her, cried for Inuyasha, cried for everyone who needed to cry, cried for her feelings, cried for everything that was important to her. She just, cried.

"We will be landing in Florida in less than fifteen minutes. Please put your seat in the upright position…" The captains voice rung through the plane. Kagome carefully lifted here eyes and gave a sad smile.

"I hope your ready Inuyasha. I hope you're ready." She said quietly.

000000end chapter000000

Told you it would be short. I literally had to try to not cry while writing this. It's so sad! AH! But, alas, I cried at the end. So I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter will actually start when the reach they're destination. I hope you like it!

Inu&Kag4ever: HI! Thanks for reviewing! I'm kind of running slow as you can tell…so thanks!

Euphoricbeauty: Thanks for the review! Here's the update! Much love! I like your name too!

Xsachi: How do you pronounce that…? Anyway, thanks for the review. I can't wait either! Who knows what I'll write. Probably drama filled, yay! Thanks!

XxxbitchyhanyouxXX: I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review!

Young kagome: ok, so thanks for the review and I hope you review this one, even though its really kind of short. Here's the next one and I hope you enjoy!

Ok, that was it. I WOULD LIKE MORE THANKS! But please review! Even if you don't have an account, please review I love anonymous reviews. Just so you could keep that in mind. And if you do have a account and it wasn't your favorite, tell me and I'll see what I can fix. Thanks! Started at like 2 in the morning and ended at like three or three thirty …wow…great…

Stand Alone Complex


	4. Back Home Again

OK, I'm back, yea I know quicker than usual but I have to get this out…so here it goes:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…hope that's simple enough…**

_**Back Home Again**_

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stepped out of the airport into Florida for the first time in six years. Immediately, they ran back into the airport panting.

" Was **pant** that **cough** just me? **Gag** or was it HOT **pant** and MUGGY out there!" Kagome asked, glaring outside.

"No…**cough** it wasn't just you." Sango said, also glaring.

" We'll have to get **cough** used to it again. One more try **deep breath** ladies?" Miroku asked as he ventured out side again. They stepped out and stood to the side, getting used to the muggy atmosphere.

" Ok, so we're here. What do we do now?" Miroku asked as a black and silver 2006 Subaru Forester pulled out in front of them. A boy in an Enterprise uniform stepped out with red hair and blue eyes.

"Here's your car ma'm. 2006 black and silver forester, right?" He asked. Kagome smirked.

" Right." She said as he handed her the keys. "Thanks."

" Enjoy your stay." He said, smiled and walked away. They loaded their things into the back of the SUV and Kagome got in the drivers seat and took off.

" So…do you have any idea where we're going? You know, since you're driving and all." Miroku asked casually. "If you say no I'm stopping the car."

" I know where I'm going." She answered.

"Well…that's wonderful. So could you let us know maybe…?"Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome said and turned a sharp corner.

" And…?" Miroku and Sango asked.

" Keade's. Well…if she's still living." Kagome said and gave a short laugh. Miroku and Sango sweat dropped and let Kagome keep driving. About an half an hour from the air port, around a few sharp turns and across a few bridges, they came to a small neat-looking white and light blue cottage in a field of pink, blue, yellow, purple, and red flowers all around it. Kagome could see a field of herbs behind the flowers with a small walkway leading up to the house. On the porch was an old woman, probably in her 60s, rocking in a crisp white rocking chair. She had on a light blue robe and dark blue sweatpants with white bedroom shoes. When she heard the car pull up in the gravel parkway, she stood up slightly.

"Well. That must be her." Kagome said and got out of the car. " KEADE! IS THAT YOU?" Kagome screamed across the flowers.

" Who wants to know? Who are ye?" She said, trying to take a good look at the girl.

" Its me! Kagome! Along with Sango and Miroku! We're back!" Kagome yelled, smiling. Keade's eyes grew as she wobbled as fast as she could down the walkway to look at Kagome. Reaching her finally, she looked up, and recognized the all too familiar face of Kagome.

"Kagome…it's you…you're alive!" She said and gave her a hug.

" Yea, shocking I know. Wait, what do mean 'alive'?" Kagome asked.

" Well…when you left…things went slightly haywire. Rumors went around about you three being dead and, oh dear. Come on in. Where are Sango and Miroku?" Keade asked.

" They're in the car. Come on out guys." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku came out of the car and Keade gave them each a hug.

" You don't know how glad I am to have you safe and alive. Sango, you've grown up so much! You look much more adult like and pretty and strong. Miroku, you've grown up. Handsome and tall, like you've always been; you just grew in a little more muscle. I always told you, you needed more meat on your bones." Keade said laughing. Sango and Miroku laughed too.

"Thanks Keade. Its nice to be home." Sango said.

" Yea, I was starting to forget what it looked like." Miroku said.

" Well come on in and tell me what happened the last, what? Six years? Do you wish to stay here? Well, you have to! You can't stay in an Inn! Why did you come back now? What happened? Do you wish to see Inuyasha? He's still here! I can take you to him!" Keade said.

" Keade! Hold on. We'll tell you everything. And yes, staying here would be great." Sango said.

"Good. Now come, come." Keade said, ushering them into the house.

"…And now we need Inuyasha's help to protect the jewel. I trust Inuyasha has gotten stronger? What happened with Kikyo? Are she and Inuyasha happy with tons of kids?" Kagome asked, sarcastic in the end.

" Naraku…Naraku…that name…" Keade said. "Wasn't he a guy who went to your school? A creepy fellow… Inuyasha told me about what happened. And no, Kikyo is no longer with us. Inuyasha told me he destroyed her. Took his demon form and Kikyo didn't have a chance… It started when Kikyo told him about what she did. He just let go I guess." Keade said, looking saddened.

" I just don't get how you, as sweet and kind as you are, could've raised such a…brat like that. I can understand about her mother and all but that's no excuse." Sango said, glaring at a picture of Kikyo on the wall.

"When was the last time you talked to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" Well…this morning actually. I can't walk very well so he comes and delivers groceries and things. Sometimes he just comes to say hi. He just went home about ten minutes before you arrived. He drives that red sports car."

" You mean that cherry red mustang with the white stripes going up the middle and the duel exhaust? That beautifully waxed mustang that glowed and that I almost ran off the road looking at? That beautiful act of God!" Kagome said, stars suddenly in her eyes as she pictured the car.

"Yep, that's the one. He built it himself, painted it and everything. He's mighty proud of that car." Keade said.

" WHAT! That awesome car is HIS! I just drove by him! Damn it!" She said as she pushed her head into her hands.

"Maybe we should get some sleep… tackle the Inuyasha problem later." Miroku said, yawning.

" Yea. Good idea. Night Keade. And if Inuyasha comes by again, WE ARE NOT HERE!" Sango said, Keade pointing to another room.

"Whatever you say." Keade said closing the door behind them, soon hearing some rumbling and soft snores.

" This is going to be an interesting stay." Keade said to resume her nap on the front porch.

-An hour an a half later-

Inuyasha and Rolan came upon Keade's house and saw her sleeping on her porch. Inuyasha stepped out of his car, and sniffed the air.

" Hm… I smell Keade…and a few familiar scents…" Inuyasha mumbled, looking around.

" Familiar scents? Like what? Anyone I know?" Rolan asked, looking around.

" I don't know. I've smelled it before its just I don't know who it is." Inuyasha said, approaching Keade. " Yo, Keade! Wake up!" Inuyasha said, shaking her. Keade awoke from her slumber and looked around panicked.

" Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?" She yelled.

" Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked.

" Huh? Inuyasha…uh…oh! Hello! Must've been a bad dream…heh…" She said, laughing nervously. He gave her a strange look.

" Are you ok?"

"Yes, child. No need to worry about me."

" Ok. Your medicine came and I came to drop it off. Plus I forgot to get milk when I ran to the store." Inuyasha said. "I'll just put them in the house." He said, walking in.

" Ah! Inuyasha! Wait a minute! Why don't you give them to me? I'm sure you have other things to do." Keade said in a hurry.

" No that's ok…" he said, looking at her.

" Keade you're hiding something." Rolan said, eyeing her.

" Inuyasha's birthday present." Keade said.

"My birthdays in six months." Inuyasha said.

" You can never be to early." She said.

" Whatever. I know when I'm not wanted, hag. See you later." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. " Come on Rolan."

" Ok. Bye Keade." Rolan said and walked off.

"Wow, that was close." Keade said and sighed. She put the stuff in the kitchen and then went to bed. Man it had been a long day.

You know…I COULD end it here…but then you would all hate me. So I won't. Lucky.

-Next day-

Kagome woke up groggily and turned over, trying to fall back to sleep. Taking a deep breath, she snuggled back into the pillow. Her eyes opened once again as she sniffed the air.

"Pan…pan...PANCAKES AND-" She sniffed the air again. " BACON AND CINNAMON ROLLS! YUM!" She screamed and jumped up, jumping over Sango and Miroku's bed and into the kitchen. "Cinnamon, cinnamon, CINNAMON! ROLLS! ME!" Kagome said bouncing. Keade looked at her from the stove.

"Yes, yes child. Sit down. You'll need your strength for the task ahead." Keade said, chuckled and put a plate in front of her.

"Yea…don't remind me." Kagome said and dug in. Miroku and Sango came wobbling out of the room and looked around.

"What smells so good?" Miroku asked and stretched, wrapping his arm around Sango. Sango cuddled back into his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her.

" You guys can go back to bed if you want to. Push the beds together to get a little more room to…roll around in." Kagome said, laughing. Sango blushed and rolled her eyes.

" I thought you would be off to the gym. Didn't you have one of those dreams?" Sango asked, sitting down as Keade set a plate in front of her.

" Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't. Better head to the gym anyway, after I eat." She said and kept eating.

" One track mind." Miroku said and started eating. Kagome finished eating and got up.

" Ok I'm off. I'll be back later. Bye Keade!" Kagome said and went back into the room to get dressed. She came back out with a thick-strapped black tank top and black basketball shorts with two white stripes going down the side and black sketchers. She had a black backpack behind her that had her towel and boxing gloves in it. "See ya!" She said and got in the car.

Driving around her old town, she looked around for the gym. Seeing all the old buildings and places, old memories rushed back to her. Seeing the park she remembered one time where her passion took over her rational thinking and her and Inuyasha just about had sex in a tree. Shaking the memory from her mind, she turned a corner and saw a large black building with a black tiled roof. In gold letters it had ' Tallulah's Gym and Boxing Arena' with doors outlined in gold paint around the place. "AH HA! This is it!" She yelled as she parked into a space. Getting out of the car, Kagome grabbed her backpack from the back and locked up the car. Walking in, she looked around. 'Yep, ' she thought, 'the same as always.'

One of the first things she noticed was the lack of girls. Of course there wasn't a whole lot but there would always be at least five. She was the only girl in there. She noticed in the far left corner, there was a boxing arena. In it, was a tall silver haired man with a muscular build and white shorts on with a thick black line on the bottom. Kagome's heart stopped in her chest as she watched the silver-haired man move as fast as lightning. His gloves were white and had a huge gold 'S' on the back. She walked closer up to see another man with chin-length black hair and lavender eyes. He had blue shorts on with a silver bottom. His gloves were just plain red.

She walked up to on person sitting down staring at the match. " Who's fighting?" Kagome asked. The man looked at her in disgust and checked out her outfit.

" Ignorant! Don't you know? The silver one is Sesshomaru, the Quick. The other is Anon the Feisty from Texas. Here to practice. What's a…_woman_… like you doing here? This a man's place." He said glaring at her. Resisting the urge to kill the man, Kagome settled for growling.

" All you had to do was answer the damn question. No need to be bitchy about it. And if you must know, I haven't been here in a while and when I was, I was the reigning champ. Not this Sesshomaru guy…SESSHOMARU! Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! Like In Inuyasha's older brother?" Kagome whispered.

" You? Reigning champ? Yea right. And yes. His older brother." The man answered. Kagome smirked and laughed a little.

" Well… looks like the whole gangs here." Kagome said and laughed. " Hey! Anon! Get out of the ring! You look tired." Kagome yelled, her voice coming out a little deeper than expected.

" Man, are you gay?" Anon said, dodging a punch from Sesshomaru.

" Actually, I'm a girl." Kagome said. Anon took a quick to her noticing her girl-like figure and features.

" Wow a girl."

"SHUT UP! Just get out of the ring!" she yelled. Sesshomaru knocked him out right then and he was dragged out of the ring.

" Ok who's next?" Sesshomaru asked, flipping his hair out of his face. Another guy began to step into the ring.

"I am. Be prepared to- WA!" as he began his long speech, he was promptly grabbed by the back of the shirt, and thrown out of the way by Kagome.

"Get out of my way. My turn." Kagome said and jumped into the ring. " Ready Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and put her gloves on. Sesshomaru took a good look at her.

" Who are you?" He asked, looking her over and getting in position.

" Sesshomaru! You don't remember me? I'm hurt!" Kagome said, smiling and also get in position. They launched at each other and Sesshomaru came at her with lightning fast punches, blocking every one, Kagome went down on her hands and took a shot at his legs. He sensed it and jumped up quickly, avoiding the trip. Kagome quickly got back up and threw punches at him. At one point, they had Kagome's right arm and Sesshomaru's left arm locked. They were just hitting each other in the stomach.

" I remember! You're Kagome! You're supposed to be dead." He said grunting.

" Yep. Don't tell Inuyasha about this remember." Kagome said.

" Duh. I don't talk to that mutt anyway." He said. Kagome jumped away from him and the starting began again. It was so quick and hard, that all you could see was a black and silver blur going around and around and a little blood coming around. There were two hard punches thrown and Kagome and Sesshomaru were on either side of the mat. They stood there, panting, glaring at each other; Kagome holding her stomach, Sesshomaru also holding his stomach. Kagome suddenly smirked.

" Gotcha." She said and blew air at him. Sesshomaru fell down, just about passing out.

"GENTLEMEN! OUR NEW REIGNING CHAMP…" the announcer guy stopped.

"What's your name?" He asked.

" Kagome."

" KAGOME!" He yelled as silence filled the room. They all stared at astonishment and then cheered. Kagome jumped out of the rink, and into a room in the back that was made for her when she was there last. When she walked in, cries of 'when you get out I box you!' and 'CALL ME!' were heard. She smirked as she closed the door.

She sat on a mat in the middle of the dark room and glanced up at the star constellations on the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, she began meditating. Her eyes changed colors and she levitated. "The calming wind, the howling betrayal, the breaking glass, cries away. Show me the vision. Tell me the truth. Of what is to happen…" She chanted. Little bits and pieces of visions came to her.

_:Vision Sequence: _

_A silver haired man stood in front of a picture with a black-haired man next to him along with a brown-haired woman. The picture was of the silver-haired man in a black and white tux and a black haired woman in a black lace dress with a red sash posing with they're arms wrapped around each other with a red background, balloons, and confetti everywhere. _

_" Wow, Inuyasha. You must have really missed Kagome while we were gone." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded._

" _Yea. You would be surprised how long time passes when you miss someone that special." He said._

" _We're sorry. You know, for being gone that long. We couldn't let Kagome go without us. It was sad, seeing her like that. She was a sad, angry girl." Sango said. _

" _Speaking of which, is she here?" Inuyasha asked. The door opened and everyone turned to look at the intruder._

_:End Vision Sequence:_

_:Vision Sequence:_

" _Why'd you leave! I loved you-_It went out a second- _I loved you!" _

_"Well you damn sure didn't do a good job showing it!"_

_:End Vision Sequence:_

_:Vision Sequence:_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_:End Vision Sequence:_

Kagome came crashing down to the floor when her last vision ended." Damn it! I hate it when that happens!" She yelled and lay down on her back and took a deep breath. Getting back up, she levitated again and started the chanting. " Help it be easy, help it be calm, help it keep cool to save the truth. Is that it?" She waited and nothing came. "Regain my power, renew my strength, let me help my friends, and give a final rest.  
Defeat the demon, old things unite, under the darkness hides that final… piece. Nothing can stop me now." She chanted and came out of her trance. Her breath was heavy, heat emitting from her body.

The room had a misty fog kind of color and Kagome look around, alert. Her hands started glowing with red and black energy. " Ok! I know you're here! Show yourself!" She yelled and gritted her teeth. A shiver ran down her spine and the hair on her arms stood up. A blinding light splashed through the room and then went out. From the direction of the door and a figure appeared. It was clothed in all white: A flowing dress with a cream white long sleeved blouse and puffed out sleeves that covered her hands. Her hair was a dark metallic purple and had bright fluorescent yellow eyes. Kagome almost stepped back. She was beautiful yet scary at the same time.

"Who-who are you? What do you want?" Kagome asked, her aura flaring.

" Kagome…calm yourself. My name is Tyla. I'm here to help so be calm." Tyla said. Kagome felt she could trust her and let down her defenses. "Thank you. Now. I have a task to ask you. You know that you must defeat Naraku to protect your birthright, right?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Good. Looks like my visions are getting through to you then." She said and smiled.

"Wait. You're the one who sends my visions!"

" That would be me. I'm the vision sender and God's right hand angel. I know your mother and she wishes to send you a message." Tyla said, looking very serious.

"My-my mother? But she died-" Kagome tried.

"Right. But. She's in heaven and she tells me sometimes what to put in your visions. The one you had today was…uh…messed up, correct?" Kagome nodded. " Well she sent a vision to you and I interrupted it. But anyway, you need to be careful. DO NOT get emotionally attached to Inuyasha. You just can't risk it. Understand?" Tyla asked.

" Fine." Kagome said and Tyla vanished. " SAY HELLO TO MY MOTHER!" She yelled. She sighed and walked out. All the guys saw her walk out and immediately went to her to ask her to either box him, or go out with him, or both. She boxed all of them, and won all of them in a time period of thirty minutes. Walking back out to her car, she sighed.

" Well. Inuyasha awaits." Kagome said and drove to Keade's house.

000000scene change000000

Tyla came back up to heaven and smirked proudly. She walked through the halls of 'Heaven's Gates', the company of heaven, smiling and humming a happy tune. While walking down the halls to her office, she ran into someone.

" TYLA! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT! You're supposed to HELP Kagome! NOT tell her to DENY her destiny! What is WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled. The woman had long black hair and light blue eyes that were glaring at Tyla's yellow one's with great fury. Her wings were a cream white with black edging and her shaking furiously.

" Dang Megumi. For her mother you sure don't know her very well." Tyla said and laughed.

"What do you mean!" Megumi yelled, getting anger by the moment.

" Well. If you tell her she can't, yet she still has to go on this god-forsaken," Tyla stopped while God walked by, "Sorry God." He nodded and she went on, " long journey with this hot half demon; she's going to get feelings for him. Plus, she'll be getting visions telling her to get with him." Tyla said.

"What…? I thought you disapproved of Kagome's love life."

"I'm handing over her vision status and information over to you."

"But Tyla, you can't. This is what you've always wanted. You can't." Megumi said, taking a dramatic emotional turn.

" I know. But for this time, it's yours. You're her mother, and mothers know best." She said and smiled.

" Thanks." Megumi said and smiled. Her wings stopped fluttering and her eyes calmed down. She turned to go contact Talon, who was still on earth. "Wait, Can I send a vision to Talon?" Megumi asked. Tyla nodded and Megumi scurried off.

000000scene change to somewhere000000

A man with long black hair and chocolate eyes looked in the mirror and stretched. He had rough shaving face but was still handsome either way. Wearing black baggy sweatpants, he went to the kitchen and started breakfast. In the middle of cooking, his whole eyes went wide and pitch black.

_:Vision Sequence:_

_Megumi showed up in a white room in black pants and a black lacy top with gold flower stitching pattern on the left side. She smiled and came to Talon, touching his face. _

"_Sorry to disturb you love, but something's happening." She said, smiling and touching his face. Talon's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"Megumi! I haven't talked to you in a while. I thought I wouldn't get any visions from you anymore." He said._

"_Oh no. I was just…preoccupied." She said, shifting her eyes._

"_Another man?" _

"_What! Never! It's Kagome. It's starting. She went back to Florida the other day and she just got done beating up all the boys. She's meeting Inuyasha. When they start their journey, I want you to look out for them. Protect her, Talon, please. I do not want to see her up here yet." Megumi said, her voice starting to waver. Talon's eyes softened and embraced her. _

"_Ah, our baby girl. Don't worry. She'll be ok. I'll watch her like a hawk. I still don't know why I had to go away, though. I could have helped what happened to you... Should I head over to Florida to make sure things go well?" He asked._

"_No. Not yet. Tyla just handed Kagome's visions to me so she's ok for now." Megumi said, getting out of his warm embrace. "I'll talk to you later, love. Oh, by the way, you're toast and sausage are burning." She giggled, kissed him lightly and walked away._

_:End Vision Sequence: _

Coming out of it he looked around to see his toast and sausage burning-just like she said. "AH! Damn girl. Made me burn it." He mumbled and laughed. " Well Kagome I hope you're prepared to see you're old man again." He said.

000000scene change000000

Kagome stepped out of the shower feeling clean. Wrapping her hair up, she dried off and looked for her clothes. Deciding on a black shirt on that stopped right at her bellybutton with a white line around the collar with a cute looking brown kitty on it. She put on baggy jeans that snug tightly at her waistline and was baggy the rest down. She put on her studded belt and a few jell bracelets and went into the kitchen to see Keade tending to her kitchen flowers.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" She asked.

" They went to go see Inuyasha without ye. Said ye were taking to long." Keade said.

" DAMN!" She yelled, grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Kagome pretty much sped to Inuyasha's house by memory. Upon getting there, she took in the scene of the nice home. "Wow. Not bad…" She said and went up to the door.

When she got there, she heard Miroku talking. When Inuyasha spoke, his voice seemed a lot deeper and tons sexier than before…well…sexier than it already was.

" Wow, Inuyasha. You must have really missed Kagome while we were gone." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

" Yea. You would be surprised how long time passes when you miss someone that special." He said.

" We're sorry. You know, for being gone that long. We couldn't let Kagome go without us. It was sad, seeing her like that. She was a sad, angry girl." Sango said. Kagome realized that her vision started to unfold.

" Speaking of which, is she here?" Inuyasha asked. The door opened and everyone turned to look at the intruder. Kagome stood at the door leaning up against it smirking.

"Anybody call?" she said. Inuyasha stared at her in wonder and amazement. Starting to come near her, he sniffed the air.

"So you were the smell." He said, gazing at her.

"What smell?"

" When I went over to Keade's yesterday, I smelled something I didn't recognize, but recognized at the same time. It was weird. Now I know it was you." He said, getting closer. " Kagome…I can't believe you're back… Why did you go in the first place?"

" I had to. I couldn't stand being here and seeing you and that slut get together. Now I've learned that you killed her. Why? I thought you two were as happy as punch. I though going away would be for the best." Kagome said standing up. Miroku and Sango decided to go outside to avoid any complications.

" Well you thought wrong. And yes I did kill her. I came to have a talk with her and she told me she got Naraku," Kagome perked up at this, "to look like me and they played it out. When she told me every fiber of my sane being snapped. Something inside me got out. The next thing I knew Kikyo was on the ground in a puddle of her own blood and I was covered in it." Inuyasha said, speaking lowly and glaring at the ground.

" Naraku, huh? Well that's what I came here for. Naraku somehow wants my birthright that I never knew about, to take it and control the world. Damn it, I hate these 'control the world' types." Kagome said.

" The jewel of four souls." Inuyasha said.

"Let me guess. A little weird ball thing came to you and told you that its 'master' wants to tell you that the Shikon Jewel is being sought after, right?"

" How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked.

" Visions. Somehow only the special miko's and monks get them. Saw this…what? Yesterday I think." She said, looking down.

" Why'd you leave?"

" We went over this already didn't we? I didn't want to interrupt your little love fest."

"You're lying. I can smell it. What's the real reason? You left me here and I almost killed myself. I looked everywhere, all around the southern states for you. But I couldn't find you anywhere! Why'd you leave! I loved you Kagome, I loved you!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at her with pain and misery in his eyes. Kagome looked at him with intense brown eyes. They held pain and anger, but mostly sorrow. Another vision just came true.

" Well you damn sure did a good job showing it! I left because I was hurt, ok? I was hurt. You hurt me. You and that little bitch tore my heart out piece my tiny little fucking piece, ok! I couldn't take being hurt all the time that way from the only person I've ever loved. What the hell was I supposed to do, huh? SIT HERE and watch my soul just fade away? I'm sorry. I had to go. There was no other choice for me. I loved you too, Inuyasha. But every time you left me to go to her made me feel second rate, and unwanted. If I would've stuck around, I would be dead, Inuyasha, I wouldn't have been able to take that. Would you have wanted that?" Kagome asked, tears brimming her eyes.

" Kagome, I know I was a huge fucking idiot in high school but please, forgive me now. I've chosen. It's you that I want, not them. So please don't hate me now. I know what has to go on. Can you please forgive me? I'm so sorry Kagome. If I could write back time I would've never done it. So please, forgive me? I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said, from the very pits of his heart. Inuyasha stepped away from her and stood in front of her. Kagome shook her head as crystal tears made they're way down her face. In spite of what her mind told her to do, she ran to him with all she had in her, and cried into his shirt.

Upon receiving the embrace, Inuyasha willingly picked her up and twirled her around, burying his nose in her hair. She cried more and more into his shirt. Out of all the things she's wanted to do to him, this seemed the most she muster at the moment.

000000Scene change000000

Megumi stood in front of the giant TV screen in her room laughing, smiling and clapping. "TYLA! IZOYAI! TYLA! IZOYAI! COME HERE!" She yelled joyously. Tyla and Izoyai (sorry, I probably spelled it wrong.) came out in hurry, wondering what in pie's name she could have wanted. Megumi rewound it, showing the embrace and the overflow of tears. "LOOK! IT HAPPENED! EEK! My little girl's coming to terms with her past! She didn't kill him! Halleluiah!" She yelled.

" HEY! My son didn't get killed! YES! Kagome returned to him! Joyous day!" Izoyai yelled as her and Megumi hugged while dancing around happily.

" We're going to be related! We're going to be related!" They sang happily. As Tyla watched them, she sweat dropped and went back to whatever she was doing.

" Crazy Angels." She said.

000000end chapter000000

Oh yea. And all before I went to china. Go me. Oh, the next one won't be out till like the end of April…so yea…just to let you know. HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW PLEASE! In case you forgot, Megumi is Kagome's mom, Talon, Kagome's dad; Izoyai, Inuyasha's mom. Even though you mean people didn't give me 5 reviews, I'm updating anyway cause I would feel bad for going to China for 2 weeks and not updating. So here, hope you enjoyed it.

InuKagluver91: Hello! I'm glad you liked it! Hope I catch your review again!

Young Kagome: Hello. Sorry it wasn't long enough and wasn't full of point exactly, but I thought it was a good space filler so sorry you didn't like it. Hope you change your mind about reading this fan fiction, because I still hope I get your review. I Hope this one fits your standards and you like it. Thanks.

Devil's Reincarnation: Thanks. (P.S: you really did to write longer reviews…maybe three words...yea…three. lol thanks for the review!)

By the way, that was it, and it would be wonderful if you reviewed more!


	5. The Start

Well, I'm currently having a writers block on Radio Love so I'm getting to work on this one…even though I'm extremely lazy. That might explain why its so late…So here you go!

**_The Start_**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from each other as Sango and Miroku sat on either side of them. "Ok. So why did you decided to pay us this happy little reunion?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back in his chair. Sango sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Well…" Sango began, letting Kagome finish.

"We need your help." Kagome said, looking at the wall. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and gave her the 'I'm confused' look.

"Let me explain…" Kagome said and started upon the happenings of the past few days. "So therefore, we need your help to help protect my birthright I didn't know about." She ended, nodding. By now, Inuyasha's eyes were considerably bigger and he was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Ok, so Naraku, the guy we went to SCHOOL with, Naraku, is an evil 'I want your jewel to take over the world' type?" he asked, verifying. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, that's pretty much it. So, will you help us?" Sango asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Course I will. It's been forever since I've been in a good battle." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Hey Inuyasha! There's an extra car in your driveway, is someone…" Rolan stopped, noticing everyone there, "over…? Who are they?" He asked, pointed to them. Inuyasha took up and took Rolan's coat and dragged him into the kitchen.

"ROLAN! GOD DAMNIT HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Inuyasha whispered, but screamed at the same time.

"Sorry buddy. Who are they?" Rolan asked, jerking his thumb to the living room. Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dude, it's her." He said simply. He looked out the door slightly at Kagome, seeing her looking around.

"What?"

"Idiot, it's her, Kagome. You know, the one you never said wouldn't come back? The one who mysteriously vanished six years ago? The one I gave up on for a stupid hoe who's dead anyway? Kagome Higurashi, and that," he said pointing to Kagome, "would be her." He said.

"She's hot! Can I have her?" Rolan said, looking at Kagome with hearts in his eyes. A vein came out of Inuyasha's forehead as he hit Rolan over the head.

"No, come on." He said as he shoved Rolan back into the living room. "Sorry about that. Guys, this is Rolan. He's a snake demon and he was my friend after you all left. Rolan, this is Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, my old friends." He said. Rolan collected himself and shook their hands, then took a seat.

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

"Well, uh. Come here." Inuyasha got up and led Kagome to the kitchen. "You saw what happened to me, right? In your vision, with the spirit ball telling me about the jewel?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Continue."

"Do you know who or what its master is?" Kagome nodded. "And…?"

"Well, apparently, it came from someone like me; with visions and weird ass powers and stuff. But I don't know one around here…" she closed her eyes, "and I don't sense one in this area. Not one that's alive anyway…" Kagome's eyes got big as her and Inuyasha realized the exact same thing.

"Kikyo!" They yelled.

"NO! I killed her! She's dead!"

"Oh, no she isn't! Apparently she got reborn or something. She isn't alive. She's dead but she's still sending these spirit things to you?" Kagome asked herself, shaking her head. "It doesn't make sense…" she mumbled.

"Kagome, get Sango, Miroku and Rolan and go inside that last room right there in the hallway. Quick!" he yelled, pointing at hallway as he went to tell the others.

"Why! Inuyasha what's going on!" Kagome screamed.

"The spirit ball's coming. And it can't know you're here or there WILL be hell. I'll try to catch it for you. To examine it or whatever, but I'm killing those damn things off anyway." He said, walking into the living room making sure there was no sign of the visitors. "Tell them to shut the fuck up already! I could hear 'em a mile away!" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she told them to shut up and stop moving as she joined them and waited. A few minutes later, right on time, a floating sphere came in.

"_Inuyasha…"_ it said, coming into the house.

"Oh great, the talking circle again. What do you want?" He asked coldly, seeing the thing snoop around.

"_My master said…" _it paused. _"Someone was coming…an enemy of theirs was coming. And that you shouldn't…" _It paused again, _"let them in." _

"Oh? And why is that?"

"_It's bad…" _

"Well sorry, fucker. The only enemy here is you. Now…a way to contain you…" He muttered looking around. Spotting a cloth, he took it and placed it over the sphere, blinding it. "I GOT IT!" He yelled as the group came out of the room. "Hey! Do you know how to uh...work this?" he asked Kagome. She smiled and put her hand on it and sent some of her energy into it, knocking the thing out. Taking off the cover, she set it on the table.

"Kagome? What the hell IS that thing?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome prod the spherical object.

"Exactly what it looks like: a spirit ball messenger. This one is very complex. Now its time for the fun part, the interrogation." She said as she smirked and brought it into the kitchen. "No one come in! It'll only take a second!" She yelled.

Pulling up a stool, she placed one hand on it, as her eyes glowed bright blue.

**_0000000spirit world0000000_**

"**_Ok you little ball thing. What are you and who are you working for? Don't even TRY contacting your master. It's gone out on their watch. You've been 'killed'." Kagome asked. In this world, it was just her and the sphere, or well. It WAS a sphere. Now, it was a glowing light that every time it talked, lit up brighter then went back to normal. It was all black, only light on her and the light. _**

"_**No…" It answered. Kagome growled. **_

"_**I have no patience for you. Tell me or be blasted." She reached her hand out to it and it started glowing with red and black energy. "I'll ask you one more time. What are you and who are you working for?" **_

"**_I am a spirit manifestation…" it paused. "of once live energy, dead and recycled. My master is dead…" it paused again, "they were revived by a witch, who is now dead. My master hides away and keeps track of master…Inuyasha for their own interest. A man named Naraku…" _**

"**_DAMN!" Kagome muttered. "Keep talking."_**

"**_He offered my master a chance at revenge at a woman…a woman named Kagome...for stealing master Inuyasha away…and making him kill them . My master is looking forward to killing her…" _**

"_**Who is your master?" **_

"_**My master…my master's name…is Kikyo." **_

"**_Shit, just like I guessed." Kagome sighed. "What do you know about Naraku?"_**

"_**He is after the Shikon Jewel…"**_

"_**Yah, yah, besides that." **_

"**_Keeps my master updated on all latest happenings…" _**

"_**Latest happening, when was it and when did Kikyo get it."**_

"**_The woman named Kagome…came back home…Naraku told Kikyo…to plan an ambush on them at Lavender Forest. Kagome, master Inuyasha and their group should be there… this afternoon…." _**

"**_Perfect. Hm…let's see…anything else I need to ask…oh yes, can your master see everything through you?"_**

"_**Yes…"**_

"_**I see. Is there any way she can become alive again? And is she planning to?" **_

"_**The Shikon Jewel allows you to do such things. And yes, she does…" **_

"**_Wonderful. You have served your purpose. Good-bye." Kagome said and blasted the thing, souls flying up and disintegrating. "No one leaves my hell…" she said and returned to the real world. _**

_**000000real world000000**_

Kagome came out of the kitchen. "Well, milked it for all it was worth. Well guys. Looks like our little road trips starting." She said and laughed.

"Did it say anything about its master?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just like we guessed, Kikyo and she's dead, but just in a fake body, waiting to kill me and stalking you ever since she died." Kagome said.

"Over my dead body she will…" Inuyasha mumbled. "WHAT! STALKING ME!" He screamed, a disgusted look coming over his face.

"Any attacks?" Miroku asked.

"Lavender Forest, there's going to be an ambush. Be prepared." Kagome turned to Rolan. "Rolan, you think you could hold things down here? Well, until we get back, at least?" Kagome asked, smiling and he nodded.

"Sure! Anything you want!" he answered, hearts in his eyes already, receiving a hit from the jealous Inuyasha.

"Thank you Rolan." Kagome said and smiled. "Come on guys, we have to devise a plan of action." She said, walking out the door. "Inuyasha, grab a duffle bag, and some clothes. I doubt we'll be coming back. Meet me at Keade's in ten." Kagome said, heading out to her car having Sango and Miroku follow her. At the house, once Inuyasha arrived, they disgusted tactic.

"Well. Everyone has a small duffle bag and their weapons?" Inuyasha asked, looking at all of them. Kagome materialized a bow and arrow in her hand and nodded. Inuyasha looked over to Sango, she pulled out a giant boomerang, also nodding. Miroku pulled out a staff, as Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga with the sheath on it. "Ok, great, Kagome?"

"As I know all of you remember, Kikyo is a giant bitch-face." She received nods from the crowd and continued. "Therefore, she will do anything, and everything to take us out and get her grubby little paws on the jewel. Naraku, on the other hand, is the tricky type and personally, I don't know what to expect. That one we're just going to have to trust ourselves on. Our main objective is to A) protect the jewel, and B) kick all the bad guys' ass. Agreed?" Evil smirks came from her friends as she sported one of her own. "Ok then!"

"Stay safe," Miroku began, looking at Sango, "Please. I don't wish to see any of my friends die. If need be, Kagome and Inuyasha, we may have to retreat. Just watch my back and I'll watch yours." Miroku said then nodded.

"The jewel, as far as I know, is extremely powerful. We HAVE to keep it pure. Get it away from the bad guys as soon as possible. Got it? Also, this will be out home base. Kind of where we go when we need to rest." Sango said, rising to her feet and getting nods, "Well then, I guess its time to hit the road." She said, and walked out the door, to the car.

Kagome walked out after her and took the front seat, smiling as she felt the wheel and day dreaming about all the things that were going to happen. As she started to put on the seat belt, her car door opened up and she looked up, seeing Inuyasha glaring at her.

"What?"

"I drive."

"No."

"I drive, move."

"No."

"Yes." He said as he picked her up, and dropped her into the passenger seat.

"Dude, that wasn't cool." She said, scowling and straightening herself out.

"Yes it was. You just don't realize how cool it was." He said smirking, and closed the door putting his seatbelt on. Sango and Miroku sat in the back, snickering at the scene. Kagome whipped behind her and glared at them.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" she screamed, a vein coming from her forehead as Inuyasha snickered. Sango and Miroku backed up against the seat and sweat dropped.

"No." They said. She quickly turned to the snickering Inuyasha.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, DOG BOY!" she screamed. Inuyasha stopped snickering, and glared at her.

"What was that?"

"Oh, did I hit a pressure point, dog boy?" She said and smirked.

"Shut up."

"Dog boy."

"Kikyo look-alike."

"ARG!" Kagome yelled as they pounced on each other, mock fighting in the seats.

"Guys…?" Sango tried.

"Kagome and Inuyasha…?" Miroku said a little louder.

"Just like old times huh?" Sango asked, looking at Miroku, as Miroku nodded as his hand snaked and grabbed Sango's bottom. "AH! PERVERT!" She yelled as Miroku and she started another little smack down, well actually, it was Sango smacking the tar out of Miroku.

About 10 minutes later, Inuyasha was in the front seat, the collar of his shirt stretched out a bit and wrinkled, his hair extremely messed up and his lip bleeding a bit. Kagome sat on the other side, her hair in the similar state as Inuyasha's, her shirt wrinkled and kind of uneven, a bruise on her arm and her sleeve torn a little. In the back seat, Sango sat perfectly put together, nothing torn or even wrinkled. Miroku, on the other hand, had bruises everywhere and was knocked out.

"Are we ready now?" Sango asked, looking at her nails. "Stupid Miroku, made me break a nail." She said as she hit him again.

"I didn't know you cared." Kagome pointed out.

"I don't. It's just another great reason to hit him." She said and shrugged.

"Start the car Inuyasha." Kagome said and sighed.

"Gladly." He said and started the car, taking off down the street. "Kagome, I just had an interesting thought."

"That's a first."

"Shut up. Anyway, how will we know where to go? How in the hell are we going to track them?"

"…"

"That's a good question. Well?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said and smiled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Inuyasha screamed from his seat.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't track them in anyway." He said and hit the wheel. "Damn."

"That's kinda what I had in mind. Sorry. My visions didn't tell me how, and Tala sure as hell didn't tell me how, all I know is that I had to." Kagome said, sinking down in her seat.

"Wait, who's Tala?" Inuyasha and Sango asked.

"She's…She's a person…well actually an Angel apparently that kinda clarified things a bit. She knows my mother." Kagome said and shrugged.

"Ok. So why are we going to Lavender Forest?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's a stupid question, because the ball thing said so." Kagome answered, sitting back and turned on the radio. In the middle of the song, it stopped as an announcer guy spoke.

"Attention to everyone who is listening…Do not go near Lavender Forest!" Kagome shot a look at Inuyasha as he did the same. "There has been a recent string of attacks by possessed demons and ninjas. Do not go if you wish to keep your life. Thank you, and now back to our previous station." It said. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha stepped on the gas, taking a quick turn toward the forest.

"And because the radio just said so." Sango said as she looked toward Miroku, seeing him sleeping. "MIROKU GET YOUR ASS UP! Battle's coming up!" She yelled, shaking him up.

"No Sango! Keep your clothes off! Wait...oh…hello fully dressed Sango…heh!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sango don't hit him! We may need him!" Kagome shouted, trying to shield the cowering Miroku.

"Fine, he's safe, for now." She said, glaring daggers at him. Miroku gulped, scooting closer to the door.

"So, how long till we get to the forest?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're here." Inuyasha answered, taking a quick turn, skidding to a stop in front of the park entrance. Everyone got out, taking a look around the forest. They hadn't gone there much when they were kids, but they did go. The sweet smell of lavender still wafted in the air as always, indicating the lavender patch deep in the forest was still there. The tall trees gloomed high above them, shaking in the slight breeze. Stepping into the forest on the trail, they decided to go to the lavender patch, if Kikyo wanted them, she'd find them. As Kagome knew, she did.

They sat in patch, keeping a close eye out on they're surroundings. Across from the patch, there was a nice sized clearing, surrounded by a thin layer of trees. Inuyasha sniffed the air and pointed across to the clearing. "Someone's over there." He said quietly and got up, motioning them to follow. They approached the clearing seeing about six men in the clearing, all with samurai swords and dressed in black, along with a ninja mask.

"So we're getting attacked by ninjas…? That's really old school but incredibly awesome at the same time. I got this one guys." Kagome said stepping out to them and cracking her knuckles.

"We're being challenged by a girl? Please. Do not insult us. We want him!" One of them spoke up, pointing to Inuyasha as Kagome growled.

"Well to bad! Come at me!" She screamed as two of them ran at her at the same time. She just stood there, hearing her friends shout at her to move. One slashed their sword at her as she dodged it, kicking him in the side, sending him into his friend. "Anyone else want to try?" She asked, having two more come at her, and the other two getting back up. "Now it's getting interesting!" She said and smirked, looking at all of them.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't need any help?" Sango asked, leaning up against a tree. Kagome yelled a 'yes.' and Sango shrugged, getting comfortable, watching. Two of the ninja guys attacked and Kagome dodged them, getting on her hands and spinning around, kicking both of them in the face, sending them back and she got back to her feet, bending back, rarely missing one of the other guys' sword as she lifted her leg, kicking him in the gut hard enough to propel him back. The other guy's sword nicked her arm a bit but she got down, swinging her leg and caught him off balance and he fell. Kagome got back up and kicked him in the nuts.

"OW! Kagome that was a bit ruthless don't you think!" Miroku yelled in a squeaky voice as his hands went down to protect himself.

"No. That fucker got my arm." She said, grabbing her arm, running toward the other two. Stopping in the middle of them, she put out her arms straight to either side of her and grabbed their necks, bringing them together, knocking their heads together as they toppled to the ground. Turning back around, she saw one other one come at her as the blade came right at her nose as she narrowly dodged, grabbed the hilt of the sword and jerked it out of the guys' hand, tossing it out of his reach. She took a good step back and kicked him in the face, as he fell down, with her foot mark on his face. "GUYS, I'M OK!" she yelled, running back to them. Sango came up to her and hugged her.

"Congrats Kagome, seven minutes flat, six men in 7 minutes isn't bad at all." Sango said, smiling.

"Wow Kagome, I'm impressed." Inuyasha said walking over to her. "You almost beat my time." He smirked and Kagome glared.

"What was your time?"

"I had six men in six minutes."

"DAMN!" she yelled.

Inuyasha breathed in the air and looked around. "I smell something."

"You always smell something." Miroku said, looking at him.

"I meant something else idiot. It's one of those ninja guys, yet it kind of smelled like Kagome but…"

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, if it's a force to be reckoned with, it'll make itself known." Kagome said, taking a look around, before playing her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, walking back to the car. A soft laugh came from a nearby tree, unnoticed by the

group as the figure leaned against the tree, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's my girl. Kick their ass." He said as he jumped down, walking away.

000000somewhere else000000

"DAMN!" A woman yelled, glaring at the glowing picture before her. She got up, and paced around the room, muttering curses to herself. She was about twenty-two, had long dull black hair, and gray eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, to the point of looking almost paper white. This woman was dead and was only striving on her sick will to kill the woman in the picture: Kagome. Her name was Kikyo. She was wearing black pants and a white long sleeved V-neck shirt with white heels, her hair in a ponytail.

Turning around, looking at the picture, she returned to her seat glaring at Kagome and Inuyasha laughing. "The very first battle and I'm already behind." She muttered, shaking her head. The room was very poorly lit, the only thing illuminating it was the glowing picture. Behind it was where she sat was a black and gold throne with a pillow at the bottom and on the back. The room was black, not many things on the walls but about two hallways coming off of it.

"Lady Kikyo?" A quiet voice asked. Kikyo turned around and glared at the small servant girl. Her head was bowed, her clothes were dirty and ragged but she had long blonde hair tied up and green eyes.

"What?" she replied harshly.

"The ninja army has failed your majesty. What shall you have us do?" she asked, quivering at every word.

"Kill them. They are at no longer use to me." She answering coldly, glaring slightly at the picture again.

"Yes, Lady Kikyo. What shall you do with Master Inuyasha and the others?" She asked.

"Get Naraku on the phone. I shall discuss it with him." She said, collapsing back onto her throne.

"Yes Lady Kikyo." She said and quickly left the throne. Kikyo looked back onto the picture, seeing Inuyasha drive the car, and Kagome beside him laughing and holding her arm. She growled.

**_Kagome_**…that name made her blood boil unlike any other. SHE was the one that caused her to be one of the cursed living dead. KAGOME was the one that caused Inuyasha to kill HER. When she was revived, and given a soul, she swore to kill Kagome if it was the last thing she did. She wouldn't just have anyone kill Kagome. Oh no, it would be her. Kikyo would HAVE to kill Kagome. Of course Kagome was way too special to be killed by one of her minions, or worse, Naraku. That dirt bag didn't deserve to be anyone's door rug, nevertheless their killer. He was the type of person that once you talked to him you'd have goose bumps on you for a week. Even if you were evil, he had that type of air that would creep anyone out. He gave Kikyo the creeps, and that's saying something!

He had changed so much from when they were in high school, to now. Back then, he was just you're average creep. Defiantly not one of those people you wanted to associate with. But since Kikyo was a slut, she 'associated' with almost everyone. Getting to know Naraku helped her in the 'Get Inuyasha' to herself plan, but his services quickly backfired when Inuyasha killed her. Working AGAIN with him now, she recognized, could be a repeat of last time and be a disaster, or something might actually go right this time and the bad guys might win. Kikyo really didn't care. All she wanted was Inuyasha to be hers, and Kagome dead. As long as she acquired those two things, she didn't care about anything else. Looking at the screen once more she sighed, and hoped Naraku had some better plans.

"Lady Kikyo, Naraku is on the phone." The girl came in the room once again, holding a platter with a golden phone on it. When Kikyo took the phone, she scurried out of the room.

"Naraku? Hi. We have a problem. Yes, my little ninja's didn't work. I'm really hoping you have some better ideas…oh, that's good…ok…" Kikyo said, an evil smile coming across her pale face as a maniacal laughter pushed its way through her lips.

"Kikyo, it's not time for maniacal laughter yet." Naraku said from the other line.

"Oh, I knew that…" Kikyo squeaked out, returning to the conversation.

000000back with everyone else000000

Since they were in town, Inuyasha and the gang decided to stay at his house, until they got a lead. "Wow Kagome, finished a whole battle by yourself. If this keeps going on, we won't have to worry about anyone but Kagome dying." Miroku said nonchalantly as Sango bandaged Kagome's wound.

"Kagome doesn't think that would be good. How would Miroku feel if Miroku had to do that?" Kagome yelled, using third person.

"Inuyasha doesn't think that would be a good idea either. If Kagome died, Miroku would die also for suggesting it." Inuyasha said, shooting a look at Miroku also joining in on the third person thing. Sango laughed.

"Miroku's going to get his butt kicked but it's not going to be by Sango…" She said, snickering.

"Miroku's scared." Miroku said, looking at everyone. They all shared a good laugh and relaxed the rest of the day. Later on, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go for a walk in his garden.

"Wow Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out, taking a look at the garden in the setting sun, "It's beautiful…you did all this?" She asked, bending down to sniff a flower.

"Not entirely. The trees were already here, most of them. I did everything else." He answered shrugging, going along the rock trail.

"I didn't know you DID the whole gardening thing." Kagome said, looking at him weird as he shrugged again.

"I didn't either. I was hella bored though, I guess you can do anything when you're bored enough." He said, flicking a bug off a lilac. They walked along in comfortable silence till the moon had risen and the lightening bugs we out, bringing a special touch to everything. "Come on, I want to show you something." He said, jumping over the tiny fence to the forest. Kagome furrowed her brow but followed him anyway, going through a whole mess of trees and bushes and shrubbery to get there.

Inuyasha finally stopped and Kagome came out shortly after him, gasping at the sight. There was a small pond there, lily pads along the outskirts of it on the other side, tall grass on the other side. The sounds of night were heard in the air as the reflection of the bright stars over head was seen in the water and so did the full moon. Lightning bugs flew around, hiding in the grass as crickets hopped around. "Inuyasha…it's beautiful…" She said as Inuyasha turned to her and smirked.

"Yea, I was having one of those days…" he begun, his smirk vanishing. "I had run out here just to find something to punch. So I kept running and found this place. No one else knows where it is…cept us." He said, turning to her again and walking up to her, hugging her. "Kagome, it's been six long years. I missed you. Things haven't been the same since you left." he said, hugging her tighter. Kagome started tearing up, almost refusing to let them fall as she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I know what you mean, Inuyasha. I had to go, you know…" she said quickly, engulfing herself in his scent.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave me again. I've waited way to long to let you get away from me again after this." He said glaring out into the night, a flashback of the day she left replaying in his head. This struck something in Kagome's head as she mentally hit herself in the head.

"Inuyasha…This…I…I have to go." She said and let go of him, running back to the house.

"KAGOME! Kagome! Kagome…" he yelled growling, his voice drowning into the night. He punched the ground as a slight rumble spread in the ground as he growled louder, and sank to the floor. "Damn…"

Meanwhile, Kagome was running back to the house, tears flowing down her face like a water facet. She jumped over the fence, and to the nearest tree, pounding it. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it…!" She yelled silently to the tree, tears still flowing. She turned and leaned on the tree, sinking to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and held her head, cursing Tala silently. "Tala! Why can't I do this? Why can't I NOT fall for him! I don't want to fall for him again all it means is hurt for me! Mother! Help me! I'm so confused…" She said, putting her hands in her hair and messing it up, crying harder. After a few minutes, she calmed down, wiping her tears away as she got up, walking calmly to the house.

"Guys I'm going to bed." She said, walking upstairs, having to clue where she was going. She walked into a red room with a huge window wall with long black curtains flowing off of it and a balcony. There was a black rug and posters of bands and pictures on the wall everywhere, most of Inuyasha. Walking in totally, she saw a dresser, a bed with back and silver sheets a really nice computer and a huge walk in closet. It was a very, very large room, the master bed room no doubt with a bathroom connecting to it and rather large plasma TV with video games scattered around with a couch. Kagome figured out soon after she opened the door that it was Inuyasha's room and decided to sleep there. Opening up one of his drawers, she found a large black shirt with a HIM circle on it. She shrugged and changed into it, setting her clothes on the floor and climbing into the bed. She laid down, and smiled, loving the smell of it and the feel. Soon she fell asleep.

Inuyasha walked in a while after, Sango and Miroku focused in an intense game of Scramble. "Guys, have you seen Kagome?" He asked, deciding not to ask about the game.

"HAHA! I CAN SPELL SQUIRREL!" Miroku yelled, putting the chips down as Sango smacked her forehead.

"Well…I can PI!" she yelled, placing a 'P' next to the 'I' in 'squirrel'. HA!" She yelled. Inuyasha sweat dropped and decided to ask again.

"Guys! Have you seen Kagome?" He asked a little louder.

"Oh hi Inuyasha! She said she was going to bed and went upstairs." Sango said, finally noticing him.

"Ok, thanks." He said, going upstairs, checking all the rooms. He raised an eye brow and didn't see her and finally went into his room, seeing Kagome in his bead, her hair almost blending in with the sheets. He smiled. "Heh, figures. You choose my bed after all, huh?" He said, bending down, kissing her forehead and took off his pants and shirt, leaving his boxers. He went to the couch in his room and took a blanket from the closet and a pillow off the bed, pulling out the futon, trying to go to sleep. He figured if he got in bed with her, she wouldn't trust him very much anymore, and he couldn't have that. So he just stuck with the futon. "Good night Kagome." He said, closing his eyes.

"Good night Inuyasha…" came a groggy voice. Inuyasha immediately shot up, staring at the seemingly sleep Kagome. He got up and walked over to the bed, kneeing down and looked at her. He waved a clawed hand in front of her face and she just rolled over.

"Kagome…Kagome…are you awake Kagome? Kagome, I have your bra…" He whispered, getting nothing but a slight snore. Shaking his head, he went back to the futon, smiling to himself. She was defiantly asleep. Any girl would have shot up by the thought of their bra being threatened, especially Kagome. Satisfied at knowing Kagome still remembered him in her sleep made him happy. He went back to his futon and went to sleep.

000000in heaven000000

"TALA! I'LL KILL YOU COME HERE!" Megumi yelled, running after poor Tala with a frying pan.

"MEGUMI! REMEMBER NO KILLING IN HEAVEN! WAH!" She yelled, ducking, have the frying pan come dangerously close to her head.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MOTHER THAT CARES! COME BACK HERE!" Megumi yelled once more, taking a swing with the pan.

"HEY IZOIYAI! WANT TO HELP ME OUT HERE!" Tala asked Izoiyai, who was comfortably seated on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"How about not?" She said, yawning.

"WHY NOT! MUGUMI'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"If I was Megumi, I would be doing that too." She said, throwing a book at Tala's head.

"As a matter of fact, I would have killed you a long time ago, when I found out you told Kagome some crap like that." She huffed. "Kill her, Megumi."

"GLADLY!" Megumi said, roaring. That little action freaked Tala out a bit, causing her to run into a wall. This gave Megumi her chance to open a can of whoop ass of Tala. Megumi came back, sitting next to Izoiyai, having a satisfied grin on her face and the look of death in her eyes.

"Feeling better?" Izoiyai asked.

"Bunches. If my baby girl isn't happy when this is all over with someone will get hurt. Well, at least Inuyasha tried, right?" she said, breathing deeply, trying to release her anger.

"Mmhmm. You did the right thing. Kagome will be fine. She's sleeping in his bed for goodness sakes. That can't be TOO bad." Izoiyai said nonchalantly, turning the page again.

"I guess. I'll talk to her later…" Megumi said and sighed, throwing the pan at Tala, hitting her on the head. "We'll it's been a full day. Watching Kagome kick six's guys' butt, she and Inuyasha have a mini-moment, the start of the trip… I'm going to bed, night." She said, going to her room.

" I'm going to. Tala, the First Aid kit's in the cupboard." Izoiyai said before heading off to bed.

"Ow…" Tala mumbled, deciding to stay there. After a while, she grabbed the First Aid kit and went to her room.

000000end chapter000000

WOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE! Sorry about that guys. But at least I'm back right? Radio Love will be coming out sooner or later. This kinda sorta came out of the writers block. If you have idea's for other chapters, please tell me it would be GREATLY appreciated. Again, sorry it took so long, bye!

Ok. So now you all have officially hurt my feelings. Talk about NOT having any reviews. BUT! Thank GOD ALMIGHTLY I had one, kind, loving soul who reviewed and that kind soul would be 'lupe', WHO should be hugged and highly exalted. So please, for my self esteem if not for yours, please review. T.T makes me cry…

_**THANK YOU LUPE! THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO YOU! **_


	6. New Information, Discovered Leads

HEH! I'm back, loud and proud. Here's A.H.P.A.R.F on its 6th chapter as I feel like writing. Enjoy.

**_New Information, Discovered Leads _**

Kagome woke up early the next morning. She yawned widely as she scratched her head and stretched. She looked around the room, seeing the morning light make its way through the curtains, hearing the birds chirp and other things. Her gaze fell upon the couch, seeing a sleeping Inuyasha there, his head buried in a pillow with his luscious silver hair flowing everywhere. Several strands fell in his face; most of it covering the red pillow and the couch. She giggled slightly as she got up, walking over to Inuyasha and watched him sleep. He was so cute when he slept, his nose twitched every few seconds and his ears twitched with every sound made. A slight blush fell on her face as she thought about caressing them. Pushing the thoughts into the back of her mind, she took a good look at his face and the memories from last night flooded in.

She felt ashamed of herself, she felt angry, and she felt tired and lost. Most of all, she was irritated beyond belief. She was angry at Tala, and irritated with everything involving the situation because it happened. She sighed heavily and shook her head as she watched him sleep. Several daydreams filled her head about him and her, laughing and hugging, dancing, kissing, other things she longed to do with him, but couldn't. Brushing a few silver strands out of his face, she turned and walked toward his bathroom, prepared to take a cool shower.

Stepping into the water, she sighed in relief. She smoothed her raven locks back and felt the cool water hit her hot flesh, almost imagining the water sizzle at the touch of her skin. She didn't know why she was so hot, the room was a perfect temperature, yet seeing him sleep made her get hot. Either way the water soothed her raging mind and body. Picking up some soap and a towel, she lathered up then soon borrowed Inuyasha's shampoo to wash her hair. Well, staying at Inuyasha's did have its benefits, she supposed. She could mooch off of his endless amount of good smelling shampoo and conditioner. She would have to thank him later for having long hair. At this she laughed, and continued with her shower.

She soon ended it, and stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, drying her hair off with another one. Taking the towel out of her face, she looked to the couch, and didn't see Inuyasha there. She looked around and her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha on a pull up bar doing pull ups in a red basketball shorts, with black coming up the sides and along the waist. "Nine hundred ninety-nine, one thousand, one thousand one…" He muttered, continuously doing the pull ups. She saw the muscles on his back ripple with every pull up, the sweat glistening on his back. She was surprised her jaw didn't hit the floor at the sight of it. She let out a sound as Inuyasha turned his head and almost fell off the bar. "Oh… hi Kagome…" he stumbled out, mentally keeping track.

He could hardly keep track. Seeing her in normal clothes distracted him. Seeing her in a towel really distracted him. How could he finish his work out when she was so tempting! He sighed and looked away, continuing the pull ups. He felt Kagome go behind him and reach in her bag to pull something out then went into his bathroom. He breathed out. Not only was his room filled with her scent, now his bathroom was filled with her scent. "Great…" Inuyasha muttered, "First I have no Kagome, now I have so much of her, I don't know what to do with myself." He muttered and kept going. Kagome finally came out.

"Inuyasha, do you have another bar?" She asked, walking up to him. He turned around. She was wearing a black sports bra and black basketball shorts with two white thin stripes on each side.

"Yea I do, its over there. Why?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Hey, your not the only one with a morning workout." She smirked, looking up at the bar. "What number are you on?"

"One thousand eighty, one thousand eighty-one..." He said. Kagome leaned against the wall and waited for him to get to one hundred. Once he got there, she hopped up on the bar and started doing pull-ups as well.

"You do pull-ups?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at her.

"Yea, what of it? Remember when you were away, I was training." Kagome said. Inuyasha got a good look at her and noticed she was right. She had finely toned abs, nice looking biceps and back. It wasn't grossly masculine, but it was…nice. He smirked. 'I like…' he thought.

"How many do you do?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the wall.

"I did one hundred, but I'm trying to move onto one fifty." She said and sighed. "I normally drop out at one twenty-five and it pisses me off." She said.

"Take it slow. You'll get there. That's weak by the way." He said, smirking at the last comment.

"How many do YOU do Mr. Macho?" Kagome asked slightly agitated.

"Two thousand, I'm working on two thousand twenty." He answered simply, smirking at her response.

"WHAT?! That's insane!!!" Kagome shouted, staring at him.

"It's what I do. You're not the only one who's been training." He said and laughed. Soon after that, Kagome dropped to the floor holding her arms, breathing heavily. "Kagome, Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

"My arms, they hurt really bad!" Kagome cringed, holding them. Inuyasha nodded.

"Figures, you said you only did a hundred, maybe a hundred twenty-five. You just did two hundred." He smirked. Kagome's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Kagome yelled, forgetting the pain. Inuyasha shook his head and Kagome smirked. "Maybe I should do this with you more often." She smiled. He laughed a little and finished doing his pull ups and stretched.

"Ow…I'm getting stiff." He said stretching. Kagome pretty much drooled over his awesome body. "Don't drool on my floor Kagome, that's really gross." He said and smirked. Kagome immediately closed her mouth and glared at him.

"Push up time, idiot." Kagome said and got down, then groaned. "I hate push ups." She said and sighed.

"Suck it up. One…" He started as Kagome breathed and started hers also. She glanced over at him and saw him doing them. His hair was tied up in a loose low ponytail at the nape of his neck, the silver mane flowing around his back and down onto his shoulder, resting on the floor. His eyes seemed focused as his mouth was in a hard line. She saw his muscles ripple with every push up. Kagome sighed. His body was pure perfection. There was nothing more to it.

Little did she know Inuyasha was looking at her through his golden eyes. Her black tangled hair was tied up in a loose bun, her bangs flowing over her sweating face. He honestly didn't know how a woman could be so beautifully deadly. He really didn't. Yet here was a perfect example of that, and much more right beside him, doing push ups. He was really happy to have her back, even if nothing totally relevant was being discussed, at least he could see her. So much had changed in her since the last time. She had become even stronger and headstrong, working to prove everyone wrong. He could tell she was the best damn fighter on her block. He shook his head and kept going. "Inuyasha…?" Kagome grunted out.

"Yea?"

"How many do you do?" Kagome asked, her arms and torso burning.

"I do maybe a hundred, maybe more. What about you?" He answered, having trouble with one.

"About the same, which one are we on?" She asked, trying to control her breathing.

"Eighty, eight-one…" He said and Kagome counted along. Soon, Inuyasha and Kagome had finished their pushups and went downstairs for a water break, talking. They reached downstairs and were easily silenced by what they saw. Apparently something came out of that little game of scramble last night. Miroku and Sango were spread out on the table, scramble pieces all over the floor with Miroku on bottom, Sango on him with no shirt on and his hands in her short shorts. Sango's shirt was up on the ceiling fan, rotating, and her bra was on the leaf of a plant. Her pants seemed to be somewhere unknown. Miroku was just as naked as Sango, his boxers the only thing that covered him and Sango's hands were stuffed in that. There were beer bottles spread all over the floor, as well as Miroku's shirt on the couch and his pants hanging off a picture.

Kagome stared on wide-eyed, and she could feel the blush coming to her face. Exactly what the hell happened last night? Inuyasha looked on too, having the urge to close his eyes. "Good damn, what the hell happened? The room reeks of alcohol and partial sex. UGH… please do NOT tell me they had sex on my table!" he ran a hand down his face. "Nasty."

"Looks like that's what happened." Kagome confirmed, wiping hair out of her face.

"Inuyasha, where in the hell did they get that much beer? And how come you never told me? I think we should leave them there…" she said, walking into the bathroom, then brought out some Tylenol and set it on the table, then went into the kitchen. Inuyasha followed her quickly, wanting to get away as soon as possible. "Where's the beer?"

Kagome asked, rummaging through the fridge, then the cupboards.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked, pouring cereal.

"Because I want one before I finish my little training exercise." She said. He laughed and opened up a floor panel under the rug and pulled out two cold beers.

"Secret beer storage, I was totally stoned when I made it. Don't ask me how they found it." He said and smiled, handing her one.

"Thanks. Well that's my friends." She smiled, pouring Apple Jacks. She and Inuyasha talked for a while before they decided what to do next. "Do you want to go to the Gym? I was just named the reigning champion yesterday. I beat Sesshomaru." She said, feeling proud of herself.

"You beat Sesshomaru? In boxing? That's insane. There's no way a human could beat Sesshomaru, especially not a girl." He said grunting, drinking some more.

"What the hell do you mean by 'Especially not a girl'?! I could kick anybody's ass and I'm the reigning champion. Deal with it." Kagome grunted, taking a gulp.

"You're so weird. How about we go, and I'll show you a thing or two?" Inuyasha laughed and Kagome scowled.

"Yea right, good luck." She said and finished. "Come on, let's go before those two wake up." She said and grabbed a bottle of water, walking out. She was about to grab the keys to her car but Inuyasha slipped her hand away and into his leading her out the door and locking it behind him. "…What are you doing? The gym's like 3 miles away idiot. I'm not going to run that." She said and glared. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him as leaned his face to hers, golden eyes staring into brown as their noses brushed each other.

"Tell me Kagome," he began, his voice low and husky as Kagome felt his warm breath on her face and blushed. "How long as it been since I last carried you? Or since you ran in the arms of a demon?" He asked, smirking. Kagome was way too flustered to answer, as he hoisted her up into his arms and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She shook her head. "Far too long, yes I know." He said and jumped off into the air, landing a ways away and running. Kagome tucked her head into the crook of his neck as she smiled widely, loving having the feel of the wind in her hair. Even if she ran as fast as she could she couldn't get this effect! She turned her head and looked forward and laughed, having her black hair mingle with Inuyasha's silver. They ran and Kagome held him tighter as she felt the wind around her. She glanced up in his golden eyes and once again was captivated, but was forced to look away once he looked at her, afraid of letting to much be seen.

"THIS IS GREAT!" she screamed, laughing as she spread her hand out in front of her, feeling the wind hit her hand hard. Inuyasha glanced at her for a second before he smiled slightly. He loved this, this feeling of her in his arms, the memory of them running together when they were younger, and the feel of it now. His small smiled turned into a full one, his canines exposed to the wind, as laugher filled his lungs also. He laughed as Kagome turned her head toward him and smiled widely and laughed with him. Running in the wind didn't make him laugh, but the contagiousness of Kagome's laugher made him laugh, and for some strange reason, he loved it. He hadn't laughed in so long, that laughter was more like a memory than an everyday occurrence. Now he didn't feel awkward about it, he was with Kagome, and that's what made it count.

Sooner than they would have hoped the gym building came in sight as Kagome's wild laugher slinked down to nothing but a memory as Inuyasha's eyes calmed down dramatically, almost pissed at how fast he ran. They stopped at the door and he put Kagome down reluctantly, backing away from her a bit as Kagome looked at him. "Ready?" Kagome asked, looking at the door as Inuyasha nodded and opened the door as Kagome walked in. Inuyasha breathed in and sighed. He didn't think he would be here again. Kagome touched his arm.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Yea…I haven't been here in a while and I didn't think I would be here." He said quietly, keeping his head low as he walked through.

"What happened?" She said and he sighed.

"Nothing happened." She gave him a look. "Ok, well something happened. I used to go here a lot and me and my brother always got into fights, sometimes even fist," Kagome made a sound and shook her head. "What?"

"You two never get along do you?" She asked, looking up at him and was surprised to see a smirk.

"Nope, not ever, that's just how it is. We were the best fighters here about a year ago or so. Constantly fighting it out with all the others to see who was top dog. Finally, the manager of the place, Tallulah, just told us to fight each other and they would be the reigning champ for good, well at least till someone else defeated him. Sesshomaru won, and not only did he win, he won by a long shot. I'm fast, but he's so much faster and stronger than me. I haven't been back sense." He said his voice quiet. "That's why I was so surprised you beat him. I couldn't beat him." He said and scowled. Kagome smirked.

"So does that mean I'm stronger than you?" She said gently. Inuyasha scowled and glared at her. She laughed and looked at him as she pushed him slightly. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, Kagome, it doesn't. It means Sesshomaru has gotten soft." He said stubbornly. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to the punching bag.

"Well, since you haven't been doing any real gym training," She cracked her neck, "And I have the key to the place back home, I figure you should practice up." She said and smiled, stretching a bit then she started punching it. Inuyasha shook his head and also got to punching it.

He kept his mind focused as he felt his demonic energy flow through him, as he started to punch it harder. It felt good, he decided, to be there and actually to be punching something than climbing trees and taking jogs. He smirked, as he continued his punching, feeling proud of himself for doing so. Behind him, Kagome smirked. _'Inuyasha's enjoying himself, good.' _She thought and smiled.

"Inuyasha…" A bored, stone-cold voice from behind him asked. Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. His eyes widened as his body stiffened. He couldn't think, and couldn't move for a second. His body relaxed as his eyes went stone cold.

"Sesshomaru, long time no see, big brother." He said coolly, turning around slowly to face his older brother. The irony of the situation made him want to laugh. His brother hadn't changed much, his eyes had gotten colder. Which almost seemed unreal, how could Sesshomaru's eyes get any colder? Frankly, Inuyasha was surprised that whenever he looked at something, it didn't turn to stone or ice. The brothers quickly scanned each other for any changes. They had both gotten buffer, which meant stronger, their hair had grown out and Sesshomaru's bangs nearly covered his eyes now, which might not have been a bad thing. Inuyasha was happy that he had grown a bit taller, now about a half a head shorter than his brother instead of a head. And Sesshomaru still had that annoying superiority air to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. '_He's still not much of a talker that's for sure.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Hi Sesshomaru, didn't think I would see you so soon!" Kagome said and appeared on the other side of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked slightly taken back at the all so sudden appearance. He turned back to Inuyasha.

"Well, Kagome and I have some battles and stuff coming up, so we figured a little morning spar wouldn't be a bad idea." He said. Sesshomaru glared.

"I meant what are you doing _here_?" He asked, his tone never changing. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "Didn't we agree that I was top dog here? And didn't you decide you weren't going to show your half breed face here again?" Damn he was cruel. He knew just the way to shove your sensitive area's right back at you. Inuyasha growled and cursed.

"Well that was never official, was it? I have a right to be here just as much as you do. There isn't another gym like this in the area. Get used to it. Leave me alone." He said.

"Suit yourself." Sesshomaru said and turned around, his silver hair flowing gracefully behind him. "But I had some information on this Naraku fellow, thought you might want to know. I guess not." He said and started walking. Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Wait Sesshomaru, we need that information. We have no leads and I'm not 100 sure that my visions will give me anything. I would really appreciate it if you gave us what you know." Kagome said quietly. She hated to ask for information, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Sesshomaru turned around slightly, and looked at her.

"Are you really that desperate?" Sesshomaru asked, an eyebrow raised, amusement showing slightly in his eyes. Inuyasha growled again.

"Are you going to tell us are not?" He asked, impatient. Sesshomaru turned fully around.

"Well I have no use for it." Sesshomaru said and began walking toward a room in the back. "Follow me." Kagome felt like jumping on Sesshomaru and hugging him. The Sesshomaru she knew would never be so kind as to give them information on something. Hell, he wouldn't even tell them where the remote was when she was at Inuyasha's house when they were younger. Kagome quickly followed him into a room with comfortable looking chairs that surprisingly didn't smell of sweat. "Thankfully I caught you two before you got all sweaty," He began.

"Sesshomaru, how do you know about Naraku? How did you find out whatever you did?" Kagome asked immediately. She was excited to know what was going to happen and how soon their next fight would be and more importantly, where.

"If you hold on I'll tell you that," Sesshomaru began as he settled back into a chair and his silver hair flowed around him, he looked much like a glowing god right then.

Inuyasha sat at the edge of his seat, his elbows on his knees as he watched Sesshomaru's body language closely. "Well, hanging around in the cooperate environment you hear things, a lot of things, including lots of little hints about that idiot Naraku." He rubbed his forehead, "I fear Kikyo, the same Kikyo you destroyed Inuyasha, is in ties with Naraku. As I understand it, she's the one calling the shots, as in your ninja encounter yesterday, guess who was behind that?"

"Yea, we figured that. We got our hands on a little spirit thing tracking Inuyasha and I got him to spill the beans." Kagome said.

"That makes my job easier. As I understand, Naraku does have a human form. Surprisingly, we got a picture of him." Sesshomaru said and dug a hand into the inside of a thin jacket he was wearing a pulled out a picture and handed it to Kagome. In the picture, there was a man in a black and white pinstriped suit with a red shirt under it and a black tie. He had long flowing black hair that was in a loose low ponytail and blood red eyes. He held black sunglasses on his nose, having his red eyes shown. In the background Kagome noticed a dark strip club, with people in the background and silver poles behind him. She handed the picture to Inuyasha. "As I'm sure you've noticed, it's in a strip club."

"What the hell is he doing there? Isn't he supposed to be looking for something? I guarantee it's not in a strip club." Kagome said irritated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Indeed. He was there to meet someone; a certain Big Charlie." He handed them another picture. It was of a big dark man in a black suit with a black wide-rimmed hat and gold chains around his neck. Tons of rings adorned his large fingers as Kagome hissed in disgust and passed it on to Inuyasha. "He's a big time gangster. He has connections to everyone and everything you need to know. Find him, you'll find Naraku and anything they talked about." He said and handed them another picture of them talking.

"Do you have any thing on Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked quietly, taking a look at the photos. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not much besides the fact that she isn't on earth. She's in the spirit world, apparently." Sesshomaru answered.

"Spirit world," Kagome's eyes widened. "She resides in the spirit world?" Kagome held back a laugh, "That's pretty much my back yard. The spirit world is more my home than this one. Look's like this battle is closer than I thought." Kagome said, sitting back. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Indeed. That's all I have right now. But I'll defiantly keep you posted." He said and got up.

"Sesshomaru, where exactly do you work to know all this?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you giving us all this information?" Inuyasha asked, suspicious.

"Where is the strip club?" Kagome asked again.

"And why the hell do they look like they were posing for the picture? Did you take these?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sighed and flopped back into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Question A: That is on a need to know basis. Maybe I'll tell you later. Question B: I'm giving it to you because I don't want that bitch that was already killed living again, and I don't want that psycho Naraku to rule the world. That's not exactly in my agenda. Question C: The strip club is downtown, 38th street by the bar, its called Crazy Cat. Question D and D in a half: They turned out like that because there was a good photographer and yes, I did take them." He said.

"Sesshomaru, tell me why the hell were you at a strip club?" Inuyasha asked, starting to get grossed out.

"And more importantly, why were there with a camera?" Kagome asked, her eye starting to twitch. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"I have a stressful job," He shrugged. "And taking pictures isn't a crime." He said and got up, walking out. Kagome had a very large urge to barf.

"That is _nasty_!" Kagome yelled and threw her head back.

"I should try it…" Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome smacked him over the head.

"I think not. Come on, you have a workout to finish." Kagome growled out and walked out.

"Coming mommy…" Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that!! You want to repeat that in front of my face, you left noodle!" Kagome yelled and poked her head in the door. She was scary when she was mad.

"No Kagome! Sorry!" He said and followed her out of the door. "Wait…" he murmured. "I am not a left noodle!" He yelled.

"You are if I say you are and you are!" Kagome yelled and he sighed. There was no winning around her.

They really couldn't concentrate due to the new information that Sesshomaru had given them. Kagome had pretty much bubbled over with the excitement of a next fight. Inuyasha was pondering slightly on where it was going to be, nevertheless, he was exited. They left the gym and made their way back to the house to inform Sango and Miroku of the newly found info.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled walking into the house. "I have news you would love to know!"

"That depends. Does it have anything to do with women, naked women?" He asked and popped his head from the kitchen door. The room was unusually clean, like the mess earlier hadn't even happened. Kagome decided not to bring it up, not with all the new information she had to share. She would bring it up later, but not now.

"We have information on Naraku." Kagome said sitting down as Sango's head popped from the kitchen door also.

"Yes Miroku, to your happiness, it has much to do with naked women, and even poles!" Inuyasha said, smiling from ear to ear. Miroku jolted from the kitchen sitting right across from Inuyasha.

"Details, I want lots of details, lots of details!" He yelled, sounding much like a broken record. Sango soon came out and hit him over the head with a large black skillet, then sat down beside him.

"Information on Naraku, you say? And strip clubs?" Sango sighed, "This can't be good." She said and leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs leisurely. "What do you got?"

"Well, I think it's a great amount of information, considering I haven't even had any visions yet." Kagome said and smiled.

"You haven't had your visions yet?! Then how the hell did you get it?" Miroku asked, curious, his mind off the naked girls and poles for a little while.

"An unlikely source I'll tell you that." Kagome said, running a hand through her hair.

"Like…?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then looked at them.

"Sesshomaru." They said. Sango gave them a look.

"Sesshomaru? Cool, quiet, 'I hate my brother', Sesshomaru? Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Sango asked.

"Yea, that Sesshomaru. He told us everything, and gave us pictures." Kagome said as Inuyasha set the pictures on the table and Sango looked through them.

"OK, I got that. Now would you please tell us who they are and why we care?" Sango said and handed the pictures to Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha started the long process of regurgitating all the information Sesshomaru told them, and gave their own information about it. After they were done, Miroku leaned back in the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"Strip club, Naraku, evil bad gangster dudes, Sigh." He sighed, "Why can't it be fight bad guys in the forest and have strip clubs be something totally different?" He moaned. "This isn't fair!"

"Shut up Miroku." Sango said and hit him over the head with the pan. "This is 2007. We can't honestly think that people do battle in the forest anymore, what's left of it anyway. So apparently during this mission, people are going to be involved in the city." Sango said.

"She's right. Well Inuyasha and I better shower." She glanced at Inuyasha, "Be prepared for the worst." She said and got up, walking up the stairs. "I call the shower in your room Inuyasha!" She said and darted to the bathroom. Inuyasha growled and darted after her.

"Oh no you don't; get back here Kagome! It's my room so I should get it!" He yelled. Apparently, since Kagome was already halfway up the stairs, Inuyasha didn't have a chance. So he had to take the less comfy bathroom.

Kagome came out of Inuyasha's room with a red spaghetti strap tank top on with a black long sleeved over shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up. She had dark jeans on that fit comfortably with a big studded belt over it and black Vans for shoes. A black chocker was around her neck that had long streaming jewels coming off of it and a black medieval cross at the end, right above her breasts. She tied her hair up and put on eyeliner and cat eyes at the end of her eyes and went downstairs to wait for her friends. Sango came in next with her hair up, and dark baggy jeans on with a thick short stripe of red on the bottom of her pants on the outer side going up. The pants went over any shoes she had on and it were tied to her hips by a studded belt. She had on a black T-shirt that had the sleeves end at her elbows and allowed a little skin to show right below her belly button. She had a red studded leather necklace on and black eyeliner, cat eyes at the side of her eyes. Kagome laughed.

"Wow Sango, are we going for the gothic kid look?" She asked playfully, nudging her friend. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, if I wanted to go gothic, I would be wearing my TRIPP pants right now. And I'm not." She said, smiling.

"That's curious, usually you hide your sword in the TRIPP pants. So you don't have it then?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, I have it." Sango said and pulled a little bit of the handle out. "I never leave home without it, or my boomerang." She pointed to her single earring with a boomerang on it.

"Glad to here it. How come the boys always take longer than the girls to get ready?" Kagome asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Cause they're bigger girls than we are." Sango said and smirked.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, coming down the stairs. He had on a black shirt with huge white blotch marks on it that looked like paint and had 'Paint Sucks, it ruined my shirt' on it. It was a short sleeved shirt and had a hood on it and a pocket in the front. Inuyasha had gel bracelets up and down his arms. Inuyasha was putting on a back beanie on with a rim on it slightly turned sideways. He had regular baggy jeans on and black and white converse under that.

"I am not a girl." Miroku said, coming in from the kitchen. He had a black shirt on and a dark purple over shirt over that, the buttons at the cuffs open with black earrings were his normal gold ones were. His jeans were slightly tight and all black skater shoes under that.

"Nice shirt Inuyasha." Kagome said and looked at all of them. "Geez, we're just gonna crash the party tonight aren't we?" Kagome said and laughed. "You do know this is the part of town the gangsters and the whores pretty much rule right?" Kagome asked.

"Hell yea we know, and that's why we're doing it." Sango said and smirked.

"Exactly, now, everyone does have their weapons right?" Kagome asked as an arrow appeared in her hand and a bow on her back. Sango smirked and pulled out the hilt of her sword from her pants and flicked her boomerang earring.

"Got my two things." Sango said, confidently.

"Yea, me too," Inuyasha said, pulling the hilt of his sword out from his pants and glared at Sango. "You copied me." He said. Sango shook her head.

"Don't even go there. I was down here before you were." She retaliated and looked at Miroku. "What about you?"

"I'm protected." He said and twirled his fingers, the gold jingling staff appearing in his hands.

"Guys," Kagome started, looking at the ground, "Now that we got a lead, and maybe this lead may lead to many others, I think this may be our last time here. Bringing clothes might be a good idea." She said and looked at them all as they nodded and went to get their stuff and came back with one duffle bag, Inuyasha's red, Sango's magenta, Miroku's purple, and Kagome's a dark green. "You guys ready?" she put her hand in the middle of them and smiled. Inuyasha put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm ready," He said, staring into her eyes. He saw a lot of doubt and worry. "Don't worry Kagome, we'll all be fine." He said. Miroku put his hand on next.

"I'm ready as much as you guys. We've been through shit before. This isn't anything new." He said, smiling. Sango put her hand on top of his.

"I'm ready also. We got this covered. Those assholes don't know who their dealing with." Sango said and smiled.

"Great. Let's do this." Kagome said and they threw their hands up, and headed out to the car as Inuyasha slightly prayed to any essence that was out there that they would be safe, and successful.

000000end chapter000000

Well, I know you all hate me now, and for a good reason. I'm not going to lie and say that it's been on my top priority list, because it hasn't, but I'm really trying to get better at writing and updating faster. But doing that will prove interesting, with wrestling and school going on, yet like I completed this one, I'll make room. So thanks, for the ones that read and that have kept tabs on me, for putting up with my lateness. And for that, a special surprise is next.

­Moron256: thank you! Hope to see you again!

Lupe: Hey my friend! I'm glad you liked it, and glad you reviewed. It's nice to know I'm not a total failure at this. Thank you and I really hope you like this one, and the one that follows.

Hey, that's more than I expected. Hope I get more!


	7. Fight 2

This chapter and last chapter were actually going to be one big chapter, but since it was like 17 pages and not even spaced yet, I figured I would break it up. Aren't you glad?

**_Fight, #2_**

They arrived at the club and Sango shuddered, her confidence suddenly diminished. "This place gives me the fucking creeps." She admitted, rubbing her arms. Kagome nodded.

"Well, we got to do what we got to do. Come on and let's get it over with." Kagome said, handing the large man her ID and went in as well as the other three. They were given several odd looks by him.

"Hey, you," he said pulling at Sango's shoulder. She turned around sharply and glared.

"What?" She asked, already annoyed.

"Are you and your friend strippers here," he began as Kagome came back to check on her. "Because if you are, your entrance is over there." A vein in Kagome and Sango's forehead twitched.

"Do we look like strippers to you?" Sango growled out.

"Be careful, answer the wrong way and my foot will be up your ass in no time flat." Kagome also growled out.

"Well you never know…" He started. Kagome and Sango slapped him at the same time, one on one side and the other on the other side.

"We are not strippers!" They yelled and went back in.

"Damn pricks." Kagome growled out, Sango nodded. They walked in silently, drawing as little attention to themselves as possible. It was blasting 'Smack That' by Akon and Eminiem as Inuyasha put his hand over his nose and coughed violently. Kagome quickly ran over to him and put a hand on his back.

"Inu…? Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked. She shook him a bit till he lifted his golden eyes to her.

"Yea…" He said and coughed. "The smells in here are so apparent and putrid it's going to take a little bit to get used to it." He said and snarled a bit. "Smells like sex, drugs, sweat, and alcohol." He said and coughed again. Kagome nodded. They were on a staircase leading down to the underground club, where there was a flat floor and round tables packed in, men crawling all over the place. There was a stage, with lights outlining it. There were about 5 different poles and each had a girl on it. In the back there was a bar, and a couple rooms with another staircase leading up to VIP rooms, three with huge windows as a wall, overlooking the club. Kagome snarled and stood up straight, descending the staircase. She noticed the thin layer of smoke that got thicker as they descended and it made her sick. The thick fumes were disgusting and she felt as if she might gag from it. Pulling a cloth from her pocket, she handed it to Inuyasha. "What's this for?" He asked, taking the cloth.

"If I can smell it this bad, then you must be going through hell." She answered. Inuyasha nodded and placed it over his nose.

"Thanks." He looked up to one of the three rooms with the window. "Hey Kagome, look up there, doesn't it look like that Charlie guy?" He asked and pointed. Kagome shifted her gaze upward and smiled.

"That's our man." She said, looking at the picture then at the person standing in front of the window. "Come on guys." She said as she hurried down the stairs and around tables and people to get to the staircase. She received several wolf calls and smacks on the behind, which Inuyasha kindly paid back with a growl and a punch in the mouth. He really didn't know why but, his protective instincts were going on overdrive. Kagome just cursed vividly at them while she went along, trying to avoid the ones who looked possible of doing more. Sango received similar treatment, though she just punched them in the gut and Miroku came along and punched them in the jaw, just in case. Kagome was a few tables off from getting to the stairway, and a rather large, greasy man stepped in front of her. She ran into him, and bounced off his gut and backed up. She had to look up to get a look at his face. He looked, and smelled, like alcohol and cigarettes. He had on a red trucker hat, a white shirt that was stained with grease spots and a jean jacket that looked small. It didn't even go over his gut. But then again, not much would, Kagome decided. A pair of raggedy jeans and boots accompanied that. She growled. "You're in my way." She said tonelessly, glaring up at the large man.

A black-haired man was seated upon a stool, his arms on the bar table top, looking cool and zoned out. He had on a black trench coat with a black shirt and black cargo pants. His black hair shadowed his eyes, and most of his facial features. He had been sitting there since before the group arrived, and now that they had, his job was slowly starting to take place. He saw Kagome weave around the tables and men, and saw her get smacked on the behind from some, which instantly caused his fatherly instinct to come back to him, and made him want to get up. He calmed himself, seeing the silver haired man defend his daughter when she was too preoccupied to. Electricity crackled in the air when he saw Kagome get corned by a large man, as he got up and slinked to a table by them, so he could help out, if necessary.

"Why don't you go up on stage and give me a little dance sweet thing?" He asked, rather drunkenly, swaying slightly. She was slightly scared that he would fall on her.

"How about I don't, and you get the hell out of my way?" She asked, attempting to step to the side, but he just stepped with her. His large body gave her small one a disadvantage. Three of her would equal one of him.

"Oh come on. Don't make me force you." He said, glaring at her. She stood her ground.

"I would like to see you try." She said and instantly regretted it, as the large man stepped forward and took a hold of her waist, dragging her toward him. 'Oh shit!' Kagome thought, fighting as he draped her over his shoulder and made his way over to one of the rooms on the bottom floor, as a table near her shook with a man suddenly getting up. Seeing this, Kagome just kicked and punched harder. Nothing would bring this guy down! She cursed, and decided on the next course of action. "Inuyasha help!!" she screamed, knowing he was already on her way. Inuyasha and the others had been held up a bit, due to complication from someone else.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. It sounded distressed. Immediately he jumped over to the source of the sound to see Kagome on some man's shoulder being dragged away. Oh no, he'd be damned if Kagome was going be raped on his watch, especially not by some mutated grease monkey! Growling, he jumped in front of the man. "Hey Kagome, what happened to that 'I can do anything' attitude?" He asked cockily, smirking.

"Inuyasha cut the crap and get me down from here!" She screamed, kicking.

"OK, ok, calm down." He said. He smelled the alcohol on the man. "Hey, Mr. Grease Monkey let the girl go." He demanded, glaring. The man actually looked _down _at Inuyasha, snorting.

"And what are you going to do about it, _little man_?" he asked, chuckling. Inuyasha glared at the large man then jumped up, landing a hard punch on the guy's nose. His head was thrown back, and Inuyasha could see the spit and blood coming from it. In the process, the arm securing Kagome to his shoulder was loosened, sending Kagome flying. Inuyasha cursed and got a kick start off the guy's head and caught Kagome in his arms, landing on a table with Kagome huddled tightly to his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome opened her eyes to silver hair and looked up to see Inuyasha's golden eyes staring down at her. She blushed and smiled.

"Are you ok Kagome? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, brushing her raven hair out of her face. She shook her head.

"No, he didn't, not other than my pride, but if were you a little late he might've though. I owe you one." She said as Inuyasha jumped off the table, letting her down. The Grease Monkey had recovered and now had a table in his hands, and threw it at them. Inuyasha barely saw it coming as he turned around just in time to let the table hit his back and secured Kagome to his chest as table pieces flew past her. She helped reinforce him as he grimaced. "Inuyasha!" She yelled and she took his face in her hands and looked at him then back at the grease monkey. "YOU JERK!" she yelled, flicking him off. Just then, he fell flat on his face, with Sango behind him, her giant boomerang outstretched and the tip where his neck was.

"You really got to be more careful." Sango said shaking her head, putting the boomerang on her back.

"Thanks. I'm just getting saved today." She chuckled. "Inuyasha, you ok?" She looked at him in her arms. He looked at her, and shook his head then stood up, towering over her as usual.

"Yea, my head's still spinning but I'm ok." He said and smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well this little get together is lovely but we are drawing way to much attention. I think we should hurry up and get our asses to that room." Miroku advised glancing up to see Charlie still at the window. Inuyasha nodded and ran up the stairs, and ripped open the door. The hallway was nicely furnished, with maroon walls and golden colored couches along the large hallway. "Now the trick is to find which one he's in." Miroku said as Kagome shut the door.

Below them, the man in the corner, named Talon, sat quietly, smiling to himself as laid back in the chair, studying the injuries on the large man that could've hurt his daughter. He smiled, "Well, at least she has a good set of friends." He muttered to himself and waited for the next glimpse of his daughter and her team.

"I'm guessing end of the hall." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded as the group followed him to end, and he opened the door slowly. They poked their head in and filled in silently, closing the door behind them. Big Charlie stood there, in the flesh, on the phone. Kagome sweat dropped as she walked up to the back of him and pulled the earpiece out, throwing it. Big Charlie finally turned around; first looking shocked to see them, and then settled back into his smug expression.

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting visitors. This is rather delightful." He said smugly, resting his fingers on his belly. "And who are you?"

"Who we are isn't important. You know someone, and something that we need to know. So, if you wouldn't mind, we would like you to spill it." Kagome said. Inuyasha had come from behind and put a couch behind. Kagome pushed him down. "Take a seat; get comfortable, we might be here for a while." She said as she backed up and plopped in a coach, crossing her legs.

"What do you want to know?" He asked apprehensively. Sango chuckled.

"We understand you know someone by the name of Naraku, and we need you to tell us everything you know about him." She said, smirking maliciously.

"Hm…Naraku? I know nothing of this person." He said. Inuyasha growled.

"You're lying." He said immediately. Charlie widened his eyes a bit.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can smell it. So don't waste our time and just tell us what we need to know for we can get on with our lives." Inuyasha said, glaring at the man.

"Fine, fine, yes I do know him." He finally confessed, shifting his gaze from the group to a picture on another wall.

"Good, good, now we're getting somewhere. Go on." Kagome said, smirking. Big Charlie sighed.

"Ok, well. I know this guy Naraku. He came to me a couple days ago, needing some connections to some weapons and this experimental demon enhancer." He shrugged. "It hasn't been proven to work, and probably has some bad side affects, say some over enhancement. He needed that, and some hummers; maybe some other things." He said, his gaze flickering back to them. Sango looked at Miroku.

"What would Naraku need those for? Somehow, I'm surprised he didn't order tanks." Miroku laughed a bit. Charlie winced "Oh no, don't tell me…"

"He did." Charlie finished. Miroku cursed.

"Shit. What the hell is he doing with tanks?!" Inuyasha yelled, taking the words right out of Miroku's mouth.

"And that demon enhancer, that doesn't even begin to sound good." Kagome murmured as Sango nodded.

"But that isn't all, is it Big Charlie?" Sango asked, crossing her legs. He huffed.

"It's as much as you're going to hear." He muttered. In a flash, Sango was up, standing in front of him with her foot at his neck.

"_But that isn't all, is it Big Charlie_?" She repeated, pressing her foot harder. As soon as she was sure he was having a hard time breathing, she let her foot up and sat back down.

"Fine, he needed something about a private jet too…" He trailed off. Kagome looked at him. He looked awfully shaky, and he was sweating profusely even though it was at 69 degrees at the most in the room. His eyes never stayed in one place long, especially if it was on one of the members of the group. Something was wrong. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, tell me Big Charlie. What would possess you to do all this business with Naraku? Have you worked with him before? What's up?" Kagome asked suspiciously. He shifted his gaze again.

"I have worked with him before, a little while ago. He needed a jet to get to Washington." He said as Kagome glared. "He's a very disturbing character."

"What else did he get from you?" Miroku asked. It was more of a demand than a question, he was ready to leave. It was starting to get creepy. Big Charlie sighed.

"Besides the jet, I gave him a few numbers to get money from," He was cut off.

"How much money did he need? And what's the jet model?" Inuyasha asked.

"At least a million dollars," He began again. "The number gave him access to only a Beechjet 400."

"Shit!" Sango cursed, and then waved her hand, "Continue."

"…And I gave him a number to get this abandoned factory or something in South America. Don't ask me what he's planning on doing, but he wanted it, so I got it. He let me on about this jewel, the Shikon Jewel, and that's about it…" He said, seemingly thinking hard about it. Kagome looked at her friends and stood up.

"Well, I believe that's what we came for. Come on guys, good day." She said and started walking toward the door.

"Well, now that I've told you all this, it would be really nasty if I let you escape." He said, and Kagome whirled around to see him with a button in his hand. "You see, Naraku is a very powerful man. And if he heard I squealed, then I'm a dead man. And no one likes a dead man."

"I do." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"That may be, but still, letting you walk out of here alive would be bad. But of course," He peered at the button, "There is a way of all of you being alive."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Sango asked.

"Well you two," He pointed to Sango and Kagome, "work for me and be my personal women, or you can be strippers. I would definitely get paid because of you two…" He smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth with gold caps on them. Their eyes widened as they held back the urge to hurl. "And your little boyfriends don't tell anyone anything. I'll even allow them to come see you." Around the part where he mentioned Kagome and Sango being strippers, a low growl started to emit deep within Inuyasha's throat. His anger bubbled with even the threat of Kagome being some other man's play toy. There was no way that shit was going down.

Miroku's violet gaze fell upon Charlie. Charlie's gaze flickered to the boys. He visibly shook looking into Miroku's eyes. It was like he felt ice shoot through his veins and to his brain, forcing him to stay there and stare. Sango and any other man really displeased him. She was his and no others. Anger not only flowed through him, but the urge to beat someone's face in was also very apparent. Miroku looked over and saw Inuyasha thinking the same thing. At the same time they stood up and towered over the sitting man, their muscles rippling as Miroku grabbed the man by the collar and punched him hard on the left cheek, lifting him at least a foot off the ground. Inuyasha instantly snatched the man away from Miroku and gave a hard punch to the right cheek. "No fucking way, asshole." Miroku growled out.

Kagome and Sango stared at him. Big Charlie wasn't called 'Big' for nothing! He looked like he weighed at least 300 pounds! And here's Inuyasha and Miroku picking him up with one arm. After Inuyasha dropped him back on the coach, he growled loudly. "The day we sell those two off to save ourselves, is the day hell freezes over. They would never forgive us, and we would rather beat your ass in anyway." He said and looked over at the girls.

"Fine! Suit yourselves!" he yelled, bewildered as he pressed the button as a loud ringing sound filled the whole top level. Inuyasha and Miroku's expression remained emotionless as large men filled the room, with large demons to accompany them. They looked around the room, seemingly looking bored. "Try getting past these guys!" he screamed, "Attack!" And at that signal, the men started attacking. Kagome and Sango jumped in immediately, as Kagome blocked an attack aimed for Inuyasha's head.

"Oh no, I'm your opponent now." She hissed as she formed a spirit ball in her hand and tossed it at the demon. The demon pretty much freaked out as the ball absorbed into his chest and he turned into a pile of dust. "And now, you're a pile of dust." She said and went on to beat a few people's heads in.

At last, there were only four demons left, seemingly the strongest of them. All the humans were passed out or dead and Charlie had evacuated a while ago. All of them were panting hard, as Kagome and Inuyasha were back to back, and Sango and Miroku were back to back as well. "Battle plans anyone?" Kagome mumbled as the demons slowly approached them.

"How about we attack?" Sango asked, bringing her boomerang up as a shield.

"That will have to work." Inuyasha said, gripping his sword tighter. The first demon came at Sango, its hands glowing with demonic power as it pounced on her and pinned her to the ground, with only the boomerang separating them. Miroku screamed her name and went to help, but his demon finally attacked, biting him in the shoulder as Miroku stabbed the demon through the stomach and finally through the head, and punched him in the nose, turning to demon into a curious dust. Sango pushed up on the boomerang, sending the demon off of her as she scrambled to her feet, pulling out her sword and chopped the demon's head off. The head rolled as the demon plopped upon the floor, blood spilling everywhere as that demon dissolved into dust, slowly, painfully, stomach curling disgustingly.

A demon attacked Inuyasha, as he narrowly blocked it, and received claws in the side, ripping down a bit then withdrawing. Inuyasha muffled a scream as he jumped up and sliced the demon in half. Kagome seemed to be having the most difficulty. She had a spirit bow in her hand as it pushed up against the bow toward the window. Her spirit energy was looking like it was starting to fade, as Kagome started going pale. "Kagome look out!" Inuyasha screamed, but it was too late. The demon had slashed it claws, sending Kagome crashing through the window and down toward the bottom floor.

Inuyasha knew there was nothing down there to break her fall. He growled. "Sango, Miroku, take care of that demon!" He yelled as he jumped out of the window, getting cut by the shards of glass sticking out from the broken window. He peered down, trying to get a look at her; she seemed to be free floating there, not really conscious. He screamed her name, as he sped up and caught her right before she hit the floor. He wrapped her up in his arms, shielding her with his body as they broke throw tables and landed hard on the ground.

As Kagome was thrown out of the window, Talon lifted his head to see the silver-haired man dive down and catch Kagome. He held a hand to his chest as he tried to slow down his heartbeat. Making his way around the tables, he leaned up against a corner near where the two had fallen. He peered around some stacked up tables, to make sure his daughter was alright.

Inuyasha groaned and looked down at the top of Kagome's head. "Kagome, Kagome are you ok?" He asked wearily. He waited a few seconds and Kagome still said nothing. "Kagome? Kagome!" He yelled as he turned her head upwards and he gasped. Her eyes were a metallic blue, almost burning his eyes.

Inuyasha started panicking. He didn't know what to do! Sango and Miroku had appeared in the broken window and shot him a confused look. He showed them her face as they cussed. "Inuyasha, there are more of them! What do we do?" Sango screamed, grabbing an arm of a guy and throwing him out the window.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?! Kagome's bleeding; we have to get out of here! We got what we came for let's go!" Inuyasha screamed as they fought their way through the demons and down to where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha was holding Kagome bridal style as they ran out of the building, being chased by at least two dozen guys.

When Kagome was carried out, and the mass of people that were chasing her and her friends passed by his table, he was up, and followed them out of the door, looking like one of the pursuers, but a little behind them. Pretending he had a bow in his hand, a bow and arrow appeared out of black spirit energy, as he picked off the men, one by one, eventually picking off a dozen. Talon smiled to himself as he saw one of the girls getting ready to throw her boomerang. Looking around, he hid himself in a small alley, out of the way of the boomerang. The whole objective was to keep Kagome and her friends out of trouble, and he wouldn't be able to do that if he was chopped in half by a boomerang. He snickered to himself. _'She gets into a lot of trouble, just like I did. Hm, like father, like daughter I suppose.' _He thought.

When the group approached the alley where they parked the car, Sango threw her boomerang as it knocked out most of them while they piled into the car, Miroku driving, and Inuyasha in the back seat with Kagome. Her boomerang circled back as she jumped the car, the boomerang turning back into an earring. They had to run over a couple guys to get out, but they did, and zoomed down the street.

"Well, well, I see you got out of that one nicely." A rather cool voice said. Looking up, Inuyasha saw a clear blue box on the windshield with Sesshomaru's face in it, a smirk on his face.

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing? And why is your face…what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked, totally confused.

"You see, when you were at the gym, talking to me, I had my people go over and…_make over_ your car." He said slowly. "Think of it as a Pimp My Ride, commando style."

"What do you mean 'make over'? That commando stuff is starting to scare me, what are you talking about?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, you know, add a few rocket launchers, grenades in the glove compartment, machine gun attachable to the top of the car, there's guns under every seat, a particularly large one under the back one, in the back there's a whole computer setup for GPS tracking, phones to contact me anywhere in the world, money, fake IDs, this nifty little thing your talking to me on, hell, there's guns in the front of the car that if you press the button, it'll shoot up things; it's really cool. Hey Miroku, open that little panel there, in between the seats." Sesshomaru said as Miroku did what he asked and almost ran off the road with what he saw. There were buttons everywhere, switches galore and wires connecting them. "And those control all the guns and all the special things in the car. Did I mention the cool accessory that if you drive into the water, the car becomes a floatation devise and has an engine to propel it across the water? There are also cup holders, a coffee maker, a mini fridge in the back, and a manual under the passenger's seat. That will cover anything I didn't." Sesshomaru said, nodding.

"So… what happened to the original car?" Sango asked.

"Turned it back in and brought in this one. Oh, the car also has containers filled with gas, incase you run out." Sesshomaru said.

"So why'd you do this again?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you can have the best luck with defeating Naraku." He answered simply.

"Damn, this is awesome. I'm surprised you didn't just bring in a Hummer." Sango said, flipping through the manual.

"We thought about it. But we just tweaked this one so that it's tougher than a hummer. Stabilizing bars, auto adjusting mirrors, turbo engine, the outside of a tank and won't be damaged, I promise. It has this ability to change color to fit your surroundings, safest vehicle ever, turning capabilities, and many other things. This one is way more compact." He said.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. So what's your role in this?" Miroku asked.

"Consider me the information source. I'll make sure to tell you everything that's going on at any given time. You'll be able to talk to me over this. Press the blue button on the dash and you've got me." He said

"Great. Is that all?" Sango asked, looking around the car.

"One more question: Where's Naraku headed?" He asked, suddenly turning serious.

"South America, for some odd reason, he's going there. Sesshomaru I need you to look up this demon enhancement project. Big Charlie said it was experimental. I want to know exactly what we're going up against. Naraku also was in need of some of that." Inuyasha said, cradling Kagome to his body. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll get right on it. Till next time, good bye." He said as the screen disappeared.

"Sango what's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What color are her eyes?" She asked.

"A metallic blue, is that bad?" He asked his voice was starting to crack.

"Inuyasha calm down. She's having a vision. She'll be ok, I promise. Just make sure her body stays put till she gets back." She said nonchalantly and leaned back. "These chairs are as comfortable as all hell." She said snuggling into one.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He really hoped she would be ok. Inuyasha found a first aid kit and took the glass out of her back and patched them up. He sighed. He looked up at the GPS on the car. They were headed south. "Where the hell are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku's going to South America, right? I figure I can hack into something and find out exactly where he's going." Miroku said, smirking. And the chase was on.

000000end chapter000000

And that, my friends, was it. Thanks for reading and after Radio Love and Shadow are up I'm going to work on this one again, or if writers block consumes me once again. So thanks, please review even if you did review for Chapter 6. Thank you and please tell me if you have any questions, or comments, and I'll do my best to comply with them. See ya on the sidewalk, later.

Stand Alone Complex


	8. The Chase Begins

Hey I'm back and I finally got the good hook for the start! Go me! So here it is, hope you like it.

_**The Chase Begins**_

_:Vision Sequence:_

_She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but she knew she had to get out. It was foggy, thick with moisture, the smell of dirt and mud thick in her nostrils as she waded through the knee deep water. She felt mosquito's eating her alive but for some strange reason; she didn't care; nothing else mattered but getting away. She realized she was being chased by someone or something very big, very bad, and very dangerous. Realization set in quick, a tidal wave engulfing her as her heart pounded loud in her chest and her slow steady wade through the muck became a frantic sprint. The reeds in the water tangled her up, sending her flopping in the water but she always went back to her feet scrambling, racing, _she must get out.

_She heard voices behind her. "Come on Butch, we have to get her. Naraku will have our heads if she gets out of this hell hole." _

"_Well if you hold on a damn minute Harry, I can get the tranquilizer in the fucking gun. Once we have this queen bee down, it's only a matter of time till her little workers come to get her." The one called Butch chuckled evilly. Her heart caught in her throat. She heard him as he steadied the tranquilizer gun and fixed the scope on her. Got to get away, have to get away, she _needs_ to get away! Why is this so important? She heard the gun shoot._

_Darkness._

_:End Vision:_

_:Vision Sequence: _

_It looked like a dark hotel room with a dark green and red duffle bag stuffed in the corner, which she now recognized as her and Inuyasha's bag. She wasn't mad, or angry, or anything. She was madly content and it seemed like everything in the world had gone right, like the world had just stopped. She was facing out, seeing the whole room and seeing one full sized bed empty. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where Inuyasha was. Oh well. He was probably in the bathroom or something; she honestly didn't care right now. _

_She recognized the intimate brush of the blankets on her skin and glanced down to see that she was pretty much naked, with the exception of a thin lacy bra and underwear. She looked across the floor to see her missing clothes scattered across the floor, as well as Inuyasha's. As shocked and slightly infuriated as she should've been, even in vision form she could bring herself to feel like that; still as madly content as ever. That emotion must be very strong in order for it to influence her now. _

_She could only tell that this hotel had to the best hotel she had _ever _been in. Whatever was covering her was warm and it smelled heavenly. She snuggled back a bit and breathed in its scent as she rubbed against something solid, strong and soft. Oh shit. That was _not _a comforter. She took a deep breath and turned around, seeing the inviting eyes of the only man she had ever loved. They were golden and from what it looked like, extremely sated and content. _

"_Oh fuck…"_

_Let's just hope that wasn't the case. _

_:End Vision:_

_:Vision Sequence: _

_She was screaming. She was in a white room as her mother approached her slowly, setting her hand on her arm. "Baby," She soothed, "Baby, baby, baby, you got to stop screaming. It will be ok. Please stop screaming baby." _

"_Mother…?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering, tears streaking her cheeks. _

"_Mother what's wrong with me?" She pleaded, grabbing her mother's hand. _

"_Kagome, darling, you're going to be just fine. I promise. Wake up baby, wake up. For mama, wake up…" She said as her voice faded away with the wind and she was thrown back into reality._

_:End Vision:_

Kagome woke up with a jolt, instantly having pain shoot through her like a thousand knives. She fell back on the warm, welcoming thing she'd been sleeping on and inhaled its scent. It moved. Wait, her pillow _moved_? She jumped up again, her head still spinning as Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome, Kagome are you awake? Kagome are you alright, what happened? Answer me damn it!" he said as he growled and she blinked.

"Were you my pillow?" She asked drowsily as he gave her a funny look. She explained further. "Was what I was laying on you?" He nodded. "Oh. No wonder it moved." She groaned as he gathered her back into his arms. "My head hurts so bad…" she whimpered as Inuyasha looked at Sango.

"Does this normally happen?" He asked as Sango passed back a bottle of water and some Pain killers.

"Well, not really. I'm guessing this is coming from falling out of the window." Sango answered as Kagome downed the pain killers.

"Wait, window, falling, huh?" She asked and settled against Inuyasha again, his arm around her back and her head on his shoulder. "My back's killing me." She turned and nuzzled further into him as he rubbed her back, encompassing her in his arms. He gave her the pills and the water, and she downed them then settled back in her position.

"While we were fighting Naraku back at home, you started getting really tired, your powers were fading. Next thing I knew you were falling out of that god damned window and I was jumping out after you." Inuyasha said softly. "I broke most of your fall."

"Thanks…" Kagome said, smiling.

"So that's probably why you feel bad. Let's just put it this way, it could have been worse." Miroku said as he pressed a button on the dash and a GPS screen came up, a little red dot moving along the screen.

"Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?" She asked, sitting up.

"Oh," Miroku said, "You missed the little prep Sesshomaru gave us on the car."

"Sesshomaru? I am so confused. Someone explain from the time that I passed out, till the time I woke up. Now," She said exasperated. Inuyasha forced her to lie down.

"Ok, well, as you know we went to the club and got in that fight. After you fell out of the window and I found your eyes glowing, we decided to get the hell out of dodge. At lot more of the bad guys had shown up and there was no way we could protect you and kill them at the same time. So we ran. They were chasing us back to the car and suddenly a whole bunch of them disappeared and we made it to the car. When we got there, Sesshomaru's head popped up on the screen and he told us he…'upgraded' our car. So it now has a button where we can talk to him. There's rocket launchers, GPS system, map, everything you can possibly think of. Not only do we have an awesome car, but my brother can provide anything we need. He's said Naraku's activities were becoming suspicious so he's helping us in destroying him." He said, smiling a bit.

"When did he grab the original car?" She asked, suspicious.

"He snagged it while we were talking to him in the gym. I guess he had his 'people' do it for him. My brother can be very creepy sometimes." He shrugged. Kagome nodded.

"I got that, so what are we doing now?" She asked.

"I can answer that," Sesshomaru's cool voice filled the van as she looked at the screen.

"Hello Kagome, nice to see you awake, I trust you're doing well?" She nodded.

"Anyway, I have some of the things on Naraku that may be helpful. Well all I can say is I hope you have some very good bug repellant because you're going to the Amazon."

"The Amazon?" Miroku asked, glaring at the screen.

"It's not my fault the cretin chooses bug infested places like the Amazon to hide his laboratory." A map of the Amazon came up on the screen with one flag on the outskirts of it, where the big cities were. "You're going right into the heart of the Amazon in Manaus, Brazil. While you're there, you're going to try to find a Ms. Martina Wanray, who is the last person, as far as we know, to be in contact with Naraku." Another flag as well as a choppy circle just south of the flag appeared and off to the right hand corner, a picture of a tan woman with brown bouncy hair going down to her shoulders, bright brown eyes, and red lips. "That is Martina and the flag is the city you're visiting, and everything from the red circle in is where Naraku's laboratory might be. It's very remote, and highly guarded. Manaus is located right on the Rio Negro River, so if you follow that it should lead you straight into the basin. Actually, I take that back. You might want to travel across the river and south to land you into Naraku's mist. I'm sending you a map.

"We found out the demon enhancer he's been working on is very dangerous, and even more unstable. We don't know what he's really using it for, his computers in the lap are way too heavily encrypted to hack, and my guess is that he's building a super enhanced army to meet you at the tomb of Shikon No Tama. Also, I'm guessing that the guards are enhanced demons also, so be very careful when approaching it. Go in undetected, get what we need and get out." Sesshomaru said, sighing softly. "Any questions?"

"What will we be doing in the town, besides finding that Martina?" Kagome asked.

"Did you find anything on the plane Naraku used?" Miroku asked.

"What exactly do we need out of his laboratory?" Inuyasha asked, staring blankly at his brother.

"In the town, in order to get anywhere near Martina, you'll need at least one couple to be salsa dancers, and the other two are pretty much back up. In the glove compartment are lists of places where you can get dancers outfits, who already know of your arrival. Along with that, there's a clip that you will hook up to your hip, and that will make you dance like you've been doing it forever, because I know none of you know how to do it. Her school is named Salsa on the River Dance Academy." He said with a bit of bite to his voice.

"Yes, Miroku, we did. It's strange. There are only two places; both peculiarly are branches of the same company, which sell the exact model that Naraku has. One company is located in northern Alaska, and the other in a remote part of Montana. Strangely, both companies managers seem to be out and M.I.A. No one has any record of selling anyone one of one those models."

"Then he must have bribed them trying to cover his tracks…" Miroku mused, turning onto a road.

"Exactly, and we did find one plane missing and paid for from their inventory. No good thief would steal a plane and pay for it. There has to be some kind of conspiracy going on. Anyway, to answer Inuyasha's question, primary objective is to get a sample of the demon enhancer. You send it to us and we find a way to reverse the effects. If you can, destroy the lab, any traces of it, all of it must go. If you only destroy half of it, there is a very large chance some of his friends will come after us and that's not good. If you destroy all of it, we can send in a recovery team to make sure it is all gone. Find out how it affects the demon it is used on, anything and everything you can possibly dig up on it would be helpful." He said.

"Last question," Sango said. "Do you get any gadgets to help us do the job? M16's would be nice."

"No. I can provide small things like that salsa chip, but besides that, I guarantee you most of the time you'll be on your own. You know where to find me should you need to me." He said as the screen went blank, the GPS popping up again.

"That ass," Sango hissed glaring at the screen. "Inuyasha, why is your brother such an ass?" She hissed again, crossing her arms.

"Hell if I know. I don't remember a time when he's ever been 'nice'. This is the nicest thing by far he's ever done. I'm still trying to get over it; it's so out of character." He said gruffly, adjusting Kagome slightly in his arms.

"It's because Naraku is causing some kind of threat to him. Since we're already going after him, he'd figure he'd just help us kill him instead of him having to get his pretty hands dirty." Kagome huffed. "He's so selfish. Letting us risk our lives instead of him. Plus, if we died defeating him, he would kill two birds with one stone." Kagome said bitterly. Inuyasha rubbed her hair soothingly.

"No one's going to die. So you can just forget that." He said gruffly, maybe a bit harsher than it was originally intended as Kagome tensed a bit and then relaxed into him.

"Seems as if I am mistaken," Sesshomaru's cool voice once again poured into the SUV, "Also in the glove compartment, there are watch-walky-talkies." Miroku opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, Miroku, like the ones in the movies," Miroku shut his mouth.

"Wait! Those are gadgets, aren't they you little liar?" Sango asked, smiling as Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I've simply been mistaken, Sango. I never lie." He said stiffly and Sango laughed.

"I was right and the mighty Sesshomaru _lied_!" Sango squealed. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I was not _lying_, Sango. I was just mistaken." He said coldly and glared. Sango looked in the glove compartment.

"How come there's two normal black ones and one gold one and a gold bracelet?" She held them up, the gold rectangular watch face was connected to an elegant gold chain. The other was a gold bracelet with a gold ball at the top.

"The watch is for the male salsa dancer, and the bracelet is for the female." He said and shut off the screen. Sango sighed and put them back in.

"So guys, which one of us are going to be the dancers?" Sango asked, slightly disgusted.

"I will. Remember those salsa lessons I took Sango? The one's you said I would never use?" Kagome asked accusingly.

"You took Salsa lessons?" Inuyasha asked, quite confused. He couldn't really imagine Kagome in a dress twisting around in another mans…He had to stop thinking like that. He was starting to get jealous just thinking about it. She had crawled into his heart and wrapped herself around it a long time ago. Her being her now just made the attraction stronger. What was he going to do when she had to leave? He couldn't think about it.

"Yea, I took them with Kurt and Sango said I was wasting my time. I was actually really good at it."

"Kurt…? Who is he?" He growled out, his hand tightening in her hair. _Please don't say boyfriend, please don't say boyfriend…_He repeated to himself.

"He's Kagome's little _boyfriend_." Miroku teased and Inuyasha tensed.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's this guy who was always at the gym at six in the morning when I went. I boxed with him a lot." Kagome provided as he loosened up.

"Kagome, he had the hots for you. You know it, I know it, everyone else knew it; everyone except you. No normal man would go to the gym at six in the morning _just _to box. Only a man in love would do that." Miroku said, rolling his eyes. Kagome glared at him.

"He did not like me. Maybe he just got up that…" Sango shot her a look. "Ok maybe he liked me a little." Sango shot her another look, this one with both eyebrows raised, "Ok, maybe a lot. The point is we took the class together and he was my partner." Kagome finished, wringing her hands together. Inuyasha let out a low growl. For Kurt's sake, let's hope they never meet.

"Kurt isn't here, so I'm just going to be your partner." Inuyasha let out stiffly, forcing his hand to loosen up in her hair. Kagome sat up and looked at him strangely, putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling alright? I never took you as the dancing type. Are you sure you want to do this, because if you don't, I'm sure I can always force Miroku to do it." She said, as Inuyasha took her hand off of his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"I'm feeling fine. I would just…" He trailed off, a faint pink coming to his cheeks.

"He would just rather not have other men touching you." Miroku provided, shrugging.

"It's perfectly normal." Kagome could've sworn she heard Inuyasha make a faint strangled sound as his face went from a faint pink to a dark red. She decided not to say anything however, knowing that it would just make the situation worse and probably cause her some humiliation as well.

Kagome cleared her throat to clear the tension in the air. "So I wonder what salsa dancing has to do with Naraku. You don't think he has an interest in Salsa dancing, do you?" She asked.

"That's funny. It says here she majored in bio chemistry and demon anatomy at the University of Washington and graduated highest in her class. I heard that was the best school in basic and research." Sango said, flipping idly through her folder that had popped up in the glove compartment.

"She graduated from the University of Washington? Then what the hell is she doing in Brazil? That makes no sense." Miroku said, tapping the palm of his hand on the steering wheel.

"I smell Naruku all over this. He must've paid for her college and once she did, what looks like, make the demon enhancer, he must have taken away the funding and stashed her away." Inuyasha said, staring out the window. Kagome shook her head.

"Something about that doesn't sound quite right. Why would he still keep her alive? Once she outlived her usefulness, he would have her disposed of immediately, I'm positive of it. I think, yes, he did supply funding for her to get into the university. But after she graduated, he then brought her down to an _inconspicuous_ place in South America while she still works on the demon enhancer. I guess while we're down there we can see what happened." Kagome said, receiving the file from Sango as she twisted in Inuyasha's lap, so her back was to his chest. His arms circled her waist and he took hold of the file, his head on her shoulder as they looked through it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and worked hard to keep from smiling. It was just like old times, when she fit perfectly into him, and even six years later, she still did. She shifted a bit to settle herself more comfortably into his chest. He had always been so strong and so stable, and even though she was perfectly independent, she felt like she didn't have to be around him. That she could let down her guard, just for a little while. That he was strong enough to fight off both of their problems. Even though she wanted desperately to believe he could, he had been the cause of her problems, and she knew it had to end sometime. But, even so, she could sit and enjoy him a bit longer. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent so that he surrounded her, and for a moment, she was truly content.

Inuyasha studied the peculiar look on her face. "Hey guys," He murmured, "Look at this. She's an American born citizen yet moved 'mysteriously' to South America. None of her friends knew why, and she never spoke of going there. It says here that they never even knew she went to South America. She just left right after graduation. Yea, this is defiantly Naruku's doing." He said, running his hand over the page. He looked at Kagome again, noting this time the serene look on his face. Just like old times. "So, we're out in the middle Alabama and I'm not positive if Sesshomaru installed a smoothie machine in here. In other words I'm getting hungry." Inuyasha said tiredly as he laid back and Kagome took the file as he linked his hands around her waist and she leaned into him.

"He's right. I'm kind of hungry." Kagome said, putting down the file and looking at the car manual. "Know any good places to eat around here Miroku?" she asked calmly, flipping through the manual.

"Sango, do you know any places? This GPS is fucking with my head!" Miroku complained as Sango sighed. She laid a comforting hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Damn Miroku. Why am I with you? Pull over; let's get something to eat. Let's just hope you didn't get us lost." She muttered and he pulled off on the nearest ramp, driving up to a Teriyaki place and a gas station. Miroku dragged himself out of the front seat and over toward the gas station's food mart. "Where are you going?" Sango asked, leaning an elbow on the top of the car. He looked over his shoulder as he continued his way up the stairs and into the building.

"I got to pee." He said, tiredly and walked in. She sighed and went after him, figuring she'd better go while the chance presented itself.

Kagome had walked into the Teriyaki place with Inuyasha trailing close behind, his hand itching to inch its way around her waist. She was so perfect, he could hardly contain himself. He stuck his hands inside his pockets and crowded her smaller body next to his, his posture protective as they went in. There were a surprisingly large amount of people in there, mostly scruffy looking men, giving unnerving looks to Kagome while she stared at the menu.

"What do you want? Do you think we should get Sango and Miroku some?" She asked, glancing up at him. He almost melted at her eyes and shook his slightly to stable himself.

"Can Sango eat and drive?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yea, just Miroku can't. He never could and never will." She laughed. Inuyasha tensed as he smelled the instant arousal of the men. He crowded his body closer.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get out of here." He whispered his mouth close to her ear. She shivered.

"Why?" She asked innocently. He was almost going to tell her, but decided against it.

"I just have a bad feeling about it." He said, shooting some of the men a warning glance, his brilliant gold eyes glittering. Kagome shrugged and ordered four meals and paid for them, and as she was turning around, she saw Inuyasha and some crimson-haired guy staring each other down. There were whispers in the room of a fight and the tension level shot up several degrees. She carefully walked around them as she just now noticed the looks coming at her. She felt Goosebumps come onto her arms as she walked to Inuyasha's side, staring at the demon in front of her. He had long wild crimson hair and golden eyes, a slightly muscular build with a red shirt and jeans. They were growling and snarling at each other.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "What's going on?" She asked, looking up at him. He glanced at her and his rock hard expression changed to molten lava.

"Nothing, Kags, don't worry about it. Just go back and meet them in the car or something. I'll take care of this guy." He said quietly and nudged her off. She stood her ground and glanced over at him.

"Well what'd he say? Did he call you a half breed?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve. The crimson haired boy spoke up.

"Ah look, the half breed found himself a little _whore_" he sneered, glancing at Kagome.

"Now she would do for a nice indemnity, don't you think?" he did something that slightly reminded Kagome of laughter, but had sent Goosebumps racing up her arms. Inuyasha, sensing her discomfort, took a step in front of her.

"No, Daron, she is not. You will not lay a finger on her or there will be hell to pay." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you know this guy?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I do, unfortunately. I was stupid enough to join a fraternity in college and there was this asshole in a rival fraternity. We ended up fighting for some dumb-ass reason, I beat his ass, he got expelled and he's resented me forever because of it." He said tensely, his eyes never leaving the demon.

"What he forgot to mention, was that he stole my girlfriend!" Daron blurted out. Kagome immediately tensed after the word 'girlfriend'. So Inuyasha had had other girlfriends after her. She should have known he would've moved on. It was stupid of her to think he hadn't, but it still hurt none the less. After that, she decided she didn't want to hear anymore and ran out. Inuyasha turned as she left and stared out the window feeling his heart sink.

"Kagome! Kagome, come back, that's not what happened! Kagome!" She had just entered the car and slammed the door, He spun back to Daron and growled, his claws lengthening, his eyes burning. He snarled. "Damn. Daron…" He growled. "I swear if you just cost me what I worked so hard to get; I'm going to come back here and rip every limb from your body slowly and painfully. She doesn't need to hear any lies about what happened and _you _just made it all worse! I'm going to beat you so bad the fight in college is going to seem like heaven!" He growled.

The Chinese lady running the place walked out from behind the counter, through the crowd of people and into the middle of them. "If fight, please do outside." She said with a heavy Chinese accent in broken English. "It bad for business." She nodded and walked off toward the counter once more. If now wasn't such an urgent moment, he would have sweat dropped. But since it was, he grabbed Daron by the collar and dragged him out to the woods behind the shop. This was going to be easy.

In the car, Kagome was doing nothing short of crying her eyes out. Sango and Miroku were still in the gas station's food mart, and Inuyasha was…she really didn't want to think about it. "Stupid, stupid Kagome!" she growled at herself, "How could I thought he would've gotten another girlfriend? What had I been thinking? That he just waited around for me six years without thought of another girl? Damn I'm so stupid! I can't believe I fell for him again…" She whimpered and sobbed.

It wasn't fair, she thought, and it wasn't realistic for her to think that he could've stayed off of girls for six years. She was too busy getting wrapped up in her fairytales to look at the real world. She had thought about this often during her long nights of not getting sleep. She had been in the perfect fairy tale position. Girl leaves boy and suddenly girl returns. Boy has been missing her forever and couldn't keep her out of his head. They pick up where they left off and everything's good, right? Wrong. This wasn't a fairy world, damn it, no matter how much she hoped it was. Nothing ever turned out right for her; she knew that and guessed that maybe it was time to get something right going.

Apparently not, it always got worse before it got better but, for her, it never got better.

Of course Inuyasha would get another girlfriend. He was tall, strong, handsome, and any girl in her right mind would fall head over heels immediately. Stealing someone else's girlfriend, especially that creep's, would be easy for Inuyasha. One smile and she would be professing her love for him and wanting to have his children. If anyone was going to have his children, damn it, it was going to be her. She was embarrassed about that thought, but that didn't matter, no one had to know. The only downfall to Inuyasha's knock-down, drag-out body would be his slightly over-dominating, loud, possessive, cocky, and hate prone attitude. She could handle that though.

She didn't even what to think of what was going on with that warning Tala gave her. She wasn't supposed to fall for Inuyasha, yet her she was, in the same old head-between-the-knees position, crying her eyes out…again…for him…again. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Resisting him should've been a piece of cake. But maybe thinking about him day and night 24/7 for the past six years really doesn't help a girl get over someone like him. She was falling for him again and possibly harder than last time. She sighed; way harder than last time. She couldn't help herself and that really pissed her off. She liked perfect control of her situations and not being in control, like now, really caused her panic and frustration.

She took a deep breath and sat up, wiping all the bitter-sweet tears from her face as she looked up to the rear view mirror. She looked like shit. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear stains running down her cheeks and her cheeks were all red on top of that. She took a calming breath as she forced air through her lungs and forced her heart to slow down. She blinked several times, hoping to clear the redness and if anyone asked, eyelashes had gotten caught in her eyes. From the corner of her eye she saw Miroku and Sango coming back, white bags in their hands filled with all kinds of snack foods. Sango seated herself in the driver's seat and gave the groceries to Kagome, who put them in a small fridge in the back. Miroku sat down in the passenger seat and breathed in the aroma of the car.

"Holy shit, what smells so good in here?" He asked, looking back at Kagome. She tossed her glance sideways, not wanting anyone to see the redness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha and I went to that place over there and got food." She answered as her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. Just great, that was all she needed.

"Oh, great! Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" He asked again. Kagome shrugged.

"Kaggie, you're awful quiet. What's wrong?" Sango asked, pushing away some hair her forehead as she looked into her friend's eyes. "Kagome, you've been crying. Oh no, what'd that asshole do now?" she whispered, a worried look crossing her face.

"Oh look, here comes Inuyasha." Miroku said as all eyes immediately went to the approaching figure coming towards the car. Inuyasha came from behind the Teriyaki place, his hair ruffled and clothes disheveled. He had a very pissed off look on his face and one thin line of blood coming from his mouth. He hurriedly wiped it off with the back of his hand and spat onto the pavement as he reached the car.

"Damn Inuyasha, what happened to you? You look like you just had sex." Miroku said laughing at the 'go to hell' look Inuyasha shot him.

"No, not exactly." He answered, reaching out for the handle as Miroku gasped.

"Holy hell Inuyasha! What the fuck happened to your knuckles and why are they bleeding?" He asked, grabbing Inuyasha's hands and looking at them.

"He has bloody knuckles?" Sango asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Look, I got in a little fight, ok?" Inuyasha snapped, snatching his hands back and reached in the back of the SUV, pulling out a bottle of water and took a sip. He swished it in his mouth and spit it out and repeated that several times. "That asshole got me straight in the jaw and lip too. My fucking lip busted open." He growled as they all realized his bleeding lower lip. Kagome reached for the Medical Kit and sighed, going reaching in the mini freezer for some ice. She placed it in a bag and motioned Inuyasha to sit in the car while she stood. He did as she asked and she cleaned up the cut on his lip.

"Kagome, baby, don't tell me you've been crying." He whispered, touching her face. She smacked his hand away and shoved the ice on his lip.

"Shut up." She bit out and went to disinfecting and wrapping his knuckles. He felt his heart sink again and sighed. Yep, Daron was going to get another visit from Inuyasha. He held the ice with one hand while Kagome busied herself with his knuckles. She was careful to avoid eye contact as much as possible and to say as little words as possible. When she was done with both hands and he stood up, she slipped inside the car and shut the door without a word. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the other side, getting in beside her. The car ride was silent for a while, Kagome staring out the window, Inuyasha staring at Kagome, Miroku staring at the road and the couple in the back, while Sango was just staring at the couple.

"Ok, this has got to stop. Whatever you did Inuyasha, obviously upset Kagome so you better talk it over now." Miroku blurted out, destroying the quiet in the car.

"Miroku's right. I'm going to give you two a little privacy until you've settled your differences." Sango said, flipping a switch next to the radio as a tinted glass came up from the floor, going up to the ceiling of the car, blocking off the four people, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the back, alone. Sango pushed a red button and smirked. In the back, they heard a buzzing sound. "Now, this glass, as it says in the manual will give you complete privacy. I can't hear you unless you press the red button on your side by the window control. Buzz me when you're done."

Kagome pressed the button. "Sango," She said quietly, "Take down this goddamned glass before I kick your ass." She said evenly, without infliction.

There was another buzzing sound. "Nope, sorry babe, no can do."

Inuyasha pressed the button. "Thanks Sango." He said as Kagome glared at him and he took his finger off of the button. "Kagome, listen to me."

"I think I've heard enough, thanks." She said, turning back to the window. She pressed the button. "Sango we're finished." Inuyasha pressed the button.

"No we're not." He sighed again and looked at Kagome. "Sango, don't take down the glass till I tell you." He took his finger off the button.

"Jerk."

"Maybe I deserved that. Kagome, why did you run out like that?" He asked, reaching out for her hand as she jerked it away.

"You told me to leave so I did." She answered simply. They heard a buzzing sound.

"Kagome, I want my food." Miroku's voice came through the intercom and Inuyasha growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled into the intercom. He took his finger off the button again and focused on Kagome. "Is this about what Daron said? About me stealing his girlfriend?" He asked gently. Kagome froze.

"No."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"I can smell it you're lying." Kagome didn't say anything. "Kagome, I didn't steal his girlfriend."

"Of course you didn't. She came on her own free will; I don't blame her." She answered stiffly. She shuffled herself closer to the door, eyes fixed on the window.

"No, you ran out before you heard the whole story." He answered softly, withdrawing his hand. Kagome had to admit, he was taking this rather well. The old Inuyasha would have cussed, try to explain, have her burst into tears, and then make up. Now, he was cool and collective, and possibly even gentle. Even aggressive guys had to be gentle sometimes. She was highly appreciative, to say the least. One wrong word and the flood gates would've opened.

"I don't want to hear anything about you, and any other girl. So you can just shut up." She growled out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I see what this is about. You're just jealous. You don't want to hear about me and any other girl because you don't want to admit that I could've moved on. This is why you're so pissed at me! You're mad because you think I moved on! Well damn it, I'm telling you, that isn't the case! So if you can stop acting like a god damned baby and look at me, then maybe we can get something done!" He yelled out, touching her arm. Damn, leave it to Inuyasha to screw everything up. He said many of the wrong words, and boy, did the flood gates open. Without warning, she stuck her head in her hands and cried. She didn't say anything, didn't look at him, she just cried.

The tears she couldn't help. They erupted from her eyes and poured out and she just screamed at him. "Damn it Inuyasha! If you saw I was already on the verge of crying, why did you have to go and do that? Huh, what's that all about? You're such a jerk!" The sadness was overwhelming her, and the fact that he was sitting over there, staring at her didn't help. She lifted her head and wiped away her tears and looked at him, clear tears still running down her face, her dark eyes spitting fire at him, so much so that he winced. "You know what? I am jealous! I admit it. I've been up there in my little corner of the world without anyone because no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get your worthless ass out of my head. So I'm jealous that you can forget me so quick and I can't." She yelled, pulling up her knees and laying her head on them, facing the window.

"Kagome, listen to me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I burst out like that. The story is, I beat his ass in a fight and his girlfriend became obsessed with me obviously because I kicked his ass so easily. I didn't go out with her, I didn't kiss her, hell, I didn't even know she was alive or what was happening till the day before school let out. And that had happened all the way in first semester. He said I stole his girlfriend because she apparently didn't like him anymore and was following me around or some shit. Don't think for a minute that I forgot you, or moved on." He said quietly, reaching for her hand, his eyes always on her face as he touched it and she tensed a bit then relaxed as his larger hand settled over her smaller one. She ran a shaky hand over her face and leaned her head back, dragging air into her lungs.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I mean, I had the totally wrong reaction. I should be happy that you should have moved on, you had good right to forget about me. Just next time we get in a fight like this, just don't yell at me." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I promise Kagome. I'm sorry." He said and unhooked her seatbelt, dragging her into his arms as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"So, I take it you kicked his ass again?" She said, a slight smile in her voice. He smiled as his eyes came alive once more, letting out an arrogant male laugh.

"Course I did." He shook some hair out of his face.

"Right, so that's how you busted your lip open and have a bruise on your jaw?" She laughed as she sat up, taking delicate fingers to his forehead, brushing silver hair out of his face then moving slowly to his jaw, caressing the blue bruise. He looked in her eyes and melted at look of acceptance and hint of laughter. He defiantly knew now why he had fallen for her so hard over and over again. She was beautiful inside in out. Her fingers moved from his jaw to his lip and touched it lightly. She smiled. "You are such a klutz. Why'd you screw up, Mr. Macho?"

"I was too busy thinking about how bad I was going to beat him." He answered simply, smirking. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I thought he screwed up my chances with you…" He said quietly, leaning in toward her lush mouth. Just then, the glass when down and Sango started laughing as the two startled teens jumped away from each other.

"Sorry I had to interrupt but looked like you two were done." She smirked.

"You little sun of a gun. You were looking at us through that screen thing!" Kagome accused, pointing a condemning finger at the monitor.

"Damn straight. I didn't want sex or a fight. So I guess now you know I can see you on will." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Why, thank you." Sango smiled.

"Ok, enough talking damn it. I am hungry. If I have to wait any longer I'm going to have to eat Inuyasha." Miroku said, glaring into the rearview mirror at Kagome. Inuyasha huffed.

"Me? Why would you eat me first? Why not Sango, I'm sure she's healthy and nutritious." He received an offended 'Hey!' from Sango and swipe at his face and he easily leaned back, avoiding her hazardous claws.

"Inuyasha, in survival situations you always eat the men first. Not the ladies." he answered, receiving a thankful nod from Sango.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you eat Sango out every night." Inuyasha said smoothly, smirking as Sango and Miroku's faced turned beat red and Miroku looked as if he couldn't breathe. Kagome started at Inuyasha at put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! That, is hella nasty! I don't want to know what they do every night! Ew!" She laughed as the glared and Sango started yelling random threats at Inuyasha, instantly starting to claw at his neck, as Inuyasha leaned back, slightly afraid. Kagome leaned back and received the food. "Ok Miroku, pull over, everyone knows you can't eat and drive and Sango, can you stop trying to kill Inuyasha for a second for you can eat?" She asked as Sango settled back into her seat and nodded firmly, her arms across her chest. Miroku pulled into a ramp and him and Sango switched places, as they both got their food. Sango calmly pulled onto the road and began eating as did the others.

The sun was starting to set on their first day of travel and the sight was breathtaking. The sun set a brilliant display of colors over the Alabamian horizon as the hills and mountains appeared as black silhouettes. The shadows came out to dance as they danced behind the trees, giving it a great affect. Kagome smiled, rolling the window down slightly, inhaling the scent. She glanced over at Inuyasha and smiled at him looking out the window. The shadows played in his hair and the sun reflected off of his brilliant golden eyes. She smiled and laid her head back against the seat. Today had been good, But she knew tomorrow wouldn't be nearly as pleasant. They would probably spend the next two days driving through the United States and into Mexico, and then moving on to South America.

"Hey, Miroku? Do you think we could call Sesshomaru and ask him to arrange a transport to South America by air? I was just thinking, and diving through Mexico alone would be about two days, maybe more. Driving through east Texas and southbound toward Mexico would take maybe another day, not to mention everything else." Kagome said lazily as Inuyasha scooted closer to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yea, I guess we could do that, but we can do that tomorrow." He agreed, his hand finding Sango's free hand and tangling their fingers. "Sango, darling, how about we find a hotel or something and call Sesshomaru tomorrow. You're tired." He said smoothly, bringing her fingers to his mouth smoothly and kissing her knuckles gently, looking at her. She nodded.

"That's a good idea." Untangling their fingers for a moment, she pressed the GPA and looked up the nearest hotel. After it had provided the information, she tangled her fingers back with Miroku's again.

"How are we going to split the rooms?" Inuyasha asked, his arm wrapping around Kagome's waist, his thumb moving over her back in a small caress.

"Well, Sango and I are going to have a room; and you and Kagome will have a room I guess." Miroku answered as Kagome's eyes snapped open, her mouth gaping open.

"Miroku, are you on drugs? I mean, that's _asking _for sex. If not sex, then something very, very close!" She yelled, burying her head in Inuyasha's shoulder. "No, absolutely freaking not. I fucking refuse! How about Sango and I share a room and you and Inuyasha share a room?" She asked, not wanting to think about her and Inuaysha in the same room…alone…in bed…alone…

"No. Because I plan on courting Sango into sex and I can't do that with you around." He answered simply, gripping Sango's hand slightly. Kagome made a face.

"I don't need to hear what you plan on doing with my _sister_! This is incest I swear it!" Kagome rolled her eyes. She considered Sango her sister and Miroku her brother, since they had been living together since before Sango and Miroku were married. Miroku's whole world revolved around Sango, hearing them at night was severely unnerving.

"Well look, if it escalates to sex, here," He threw her a condom, "It's a large condom. Have fun." He said nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather. She caught the condom and looked at it, and almost died.

"What the hell is this? Strawberry flavored?" She stared at the condom as Sango made a noise.

"You gave her the Strawberry one? Give her the banana flavored one. It tastes better." She said as Miroku tossed her a yellow one that had 'Banana Flavored' printed at the top. She turned and looked up at Inuyasha, seeing that he was red faced and was holding the strawberry flavored condom in between his thumb and index claw. He looked down at her and forced a smile as Kagome shook her head.

Now, she remembered her vision and gasped loudly. Blushing, she brushed it out of her mind. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to ignore the condom in her hand. He really didn't want to examine his feelings too closely about that condom conversation. It was somewhere between shock and…anticipation? He was in deep this time. It has been, what? A day or two with the girl and he already has day dreams about her in bed. It was like reliving high school all over again. She really did just bring him back to life when she appeared at his doorstep.

"Nothing, I just thought about something, is all…" she said quietly.

"A vision? What was it about?" He asked, his hand moving soothingly over her back as she settled her head back on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers, kissing the top of her head.

"You don't want to know, trust me." She said, blushing. He muttered an approval and unhooked her seatbelt, dragging her into his lap again as she rested her head into the crook in his neck and rested her hand on his chest. He linked both hands behind her back, holding her tightly again. After a little while, Inuyasha sighed.

"She's asleep." He announced, looking down at her.

"You love her." Miroku said bluntly. He made it a statement, not a question Inuyasha was totally thrown off by it.

"What?"

"You love her." Sango supplied as Miroku's thumb feathered other hers.

"No I don't. I mean, she just came back and I can't already be in love with her." He said quietly, trying desperately to show indifference while holding her. Lord knows denying that was the biggest lie he'd ever told.

"Take it from a guy who's found the love of his life has been in love and has seen it. That's love, no mistake about it." Miroku said, smirking.

"It's lust." Inuyasha nodded. Sango actually laughed

"First of all, no guy really in lust would admit it so easily. If it was, you'd be groping the hell out of her right now and when we gave you that second for alone time, you would've been trying to get in her pants. You're not in lust Inuyasha, sorry." She said, looking at him from the rearview mirror.

"Fine." He admitted. "I might be in love. So what? It's not like it can last. After this she's just going to leave me again…" He admitted in a low voice, kissing the top of her head.

"Well Inuyasha, if it helps, I know she's head over heals for you. She doesn't want to get hurt again, and apparently what happened today almost put your relationship in the trash. Inuyasha, we've been buddies forever, and just don't hurt her, ok? She doesn't deserve that." Miroku said in a low voice. Inuyasha's grip tightened a bit and he buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Never," He said, almost a growl, "I would never intentionally hurt her, not like back then, and I'll protect her with my life." He vowed quietly as Miroku and Sango smiled.

"Good."

000000end chapter000000

I'm not even going to worry about doing replies. I'm just gonna post it.


End file.
